Rose bis in the TARDIS
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après sa régénération sur Trenzalore et alors que le Docteur entame un nouveau cycle de douze vies, son voyage l'emmène vers des retrouvailles inattendues qui vont bouleverser à nouveau cette nouvelle vie.
1. Prologue Vers un autre monde

Prologue:

Vers un autre monde.

« Allons-y Clara, déclara le Docteur. »

Ou plutôt il l'exclama d'une voix grave qu'elle lui connaissait encore mal. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que _son _Docteur était mort sur Trenzalore et s'était régénéré. Deux jours qu'ils couraient. Deux jours sans s'arrêter de courir même. Ce nouveau Docteur ne la changeait pas du dernier pour ça.

« Où va-t-on Docteur cette fois ? Demanda la jeune londonienne.

\- Où le Tardis nous emmènera, ma chère Clara. »

Bien sûr... Depuis qu'il s'était régénéré, et s'ils avaient autant couru c'était pour cela : le Docteur ne savait plus piloter le TARDIS enfin, si, il savait encore les bases. Mais il pilotait encore moins bien qu'elle-même. Le Seigneur du Temps lui avait affirmé que ses souvenirs précis allaient lui revenir. Mais Clara Oswald doutait fortement du fait que le Docteur sache lui-même ce qui lui était exactement arrivé cette fois.

« Quelle destination vous avez rentré ? Demanda-t-elle quand même malgré tout.

\- Le Powell Estate, pour vous ramener chez vous : c'est toujours Noël !

\- Encore ? »

Cela faisait la troisième fois – de la journée – qu'il en rentrait les coordonnées. Mais elle aussi avait hâte de rentrer. Sa famille allait s'inquiéter si elle revenait dans plusieurs années, pour eux ou pour elle.

« Très bien, encore un essai dans ce cas, ajouta Clara.

\- Je suis sûr de moi cette fois, assura le Docteur.

\- Comme les cinq autres dernières fois, rappela sa compagne. »

Et ils avaient atterri loin, très loin de Londres. La première fois, ce n'était pas passé si loin : ils étaient sur Terre. A l'autre bout de la Terre… Et en 1976. La deuxième tentative avait été pire : ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la Lune en 6047. Et après ils avaient découverts deux planètes très exotiques aux temps préhistoriques. Leur dernier voyage dont Clara avait encore du mal à se remettre les avaient conduits sur une station spatiale habitée par un parasite intelligent mais presque maléfique qui en infiltrant les commandes automatiques de la station l'avait fait dériver et dangereusement approcher d'une supernova. En gros, ils avaient _encore_ failli y rester. Et Clara Oswald commençait à redouter sérieusement leurs nouvelles destinations.

Le Tardis se mit à tanguer dans tous les sens puis une fois qu'il se fut calmé, le Docteur annonça à sa compagne qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'avança vers la porte.

« Attendez ! Le retint Clara. Et si on vérifiait d'abord où on est cette fois ?

\- Bonne idée ! Où est-ce qu'on peut savoir ça ? »

Clara soupira et se dirigea vers la console. Elle tira vers elle l'écran de contrôle du Tardis et appuya sur un gros bouton vert et bleu : une image apparut rapidement sur l'écran.

« Waouh ! Docteur, on dirait bien que vous y êtes vraiment arrivé cette fois !

\- On est au Powell Estate ? Jubila le Docteur. Merveilleux ! Je vous avais dit qu'on allait y arriver, Clara ! »

Oui, enfin on n'est pas le 25 décembre malheureusement, pensa Clara. On était selon le TARDIS en juillet. C'était l'été. Une bonne chose même si après avoir failli mourir carbonisée par un soleil mort elle aurait aussi très bien appréciée une bonne pluie, ou mieux : une tempête de neige.

De son côté, le Docteur ne s'était pas intéressé à la date qu'il était et avait pris les devants sur sa compagne en sortant du TARDIS. L'air était frais au dehors et des éclats de rires d'enfants lui parvenaient à ses oreilles – bien qu'ils jouaient à l'autre bout de l'aire de jeux où ils s'étaient posés. Sûrement trop passionnés par leurs jeux, les enfants n'avaient pas remarqués l'apparition d'une grande boite bleue dans leur terrain de jeux. Tant mieux. Clara le rejoginit dehors. Elle avait sa dinde dans ses mains et commençait déjà à avancer vers la tour où elle habitait. Le Docteur la retint à son tour.

« On n'est pas au bon endroit, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Je reconnais le Powell Estate, Docteur ! J'y vis depuis plus d'un an maintenant !

\- On est bien au Powell Estate, confirma le Gallifréen, mais pas le bon : pas le vôtre… Enfin, pas la bonne année, je veux dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Docteur ?

\- Elle, répondit le Docteur en désignant une jolie fillette d'environ cinq ou six ans qui portait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et donc l'éclat des yeux noisette semblait sublimé par les rayons du soleil, c'est Rose Tyler. »


	2. Chapitre 1 La vraie Rose Tyler

Chapitre un : La vraie Rose Tyler.

La « Rose Tyler » en question jouait dans l'aire de jeux du Powell Estate. Le Docteur se souvenait fort bien du nombre de fois où avec Rose, il s'était justement posé dans cette aire avant de rejoindre la mère de cette dernière dans leur appartement. Clara habitait peut-être aujourd'hui dans un appartement de la même tour que les Tyler. Et il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les deux… Quel Seigneur du Temps faisait-il donc, maintenant ?

L'enfant devait avoir entendu le bruit du TARDIS parce qu'elle s'arrêta de jouer avec sa petite pelle rouge et son seau, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs posée sur la tête, et qu'elle se retourna dans leur direction. Si le Docteur aurait pu avoir une hésitation de dos, les yeux noisette de la petite fille ne le trompaient pas. Ils avaient atterris au Powell Estate durant l'enfance de Rose Tyler. Maintenant, alors qu'il voyageait avec Clara, pourquoi le TARDIS n'avait-il donc jamais voulu qu'il revoie sa si chère compagne avant ce jour ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais voulu se matérialiser à cet endroit en cet instant ? C'était de toute évidence un mystère…

Clara Oswald n'avait sûrement jamais rencontré Rose Tyler, ni même ses échos, parce qu'elle regardait la petite fille comme une parfaite étrangère.

« Et qui est-elle, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Euh, une vieille amie à moi. Enfin, là, elle est assez jeune à vrai dire.

\- Ah, comme River Song, c'est ça ?

\- Rose n'est pas ma femme !

\- Vous auriez aimé… »

Il ne démentit pas. Rose Tyler avait été la première femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé – toutes espèces confondues. Et aujourd'hui, dans son présent, elle vivait certainement très heureuse avec son clone à moitié humain de sa dixième régénération. L'une des plus réussies d'ailleurs.

« Vous voulez aller lui parler ?

\- Elle est trop jeune, elle ne me connait pas encore.

\- Et alors ? Elle ne s'en souviendra peut-être même pas. Vous en crevez d'envie, admettez-le. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis si longtemps, profitez de cette « erreur » du TARDIS. »

Clara avait raison. Rose allait sûrement l'oublier avec le temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Au moins s'approcher. La voir de plus près. Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal...

Il se décida à rejoindre la petite fille qui se débattait toujours avec sa pelle contre la bordure en bois d'un bac à sable. Elle dût sentir sa présence parce qu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre bruit.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle. »

Elle était polie. Plus que dans son souvenir. Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas connu aussi jeune en même temps…

« Bonjour, Rose…

\- Rose ? Pourquoi vous m'appelez Rose ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne t'appelles pas Rose ? »

Rose Tyler ne pouvait pas lui manquer au point qu'il ait des hallucinations ! A moins que ce ne soit dû à sa régénération ? Non, la petite était vraiment identique au souvenir qu'il avait de sa compagne. Quelque chose clochait. Ses sens de Seigneur du Temps le lui disait.

« Non, répondit l'enfant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, alors ?

\- Harriet.

\- Harriet ? Comme Harriet Jones ?

\- Non, comme Harriet Noble. »

Noble ? Comme Donna, pensa le Docteur. Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à Donna. Elle ressemblait uniquement à Rose Tyler. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas être une hallucination, Clara la voyait elle-aussi.

« Alors, Docteur, vous voyez que vous vous trompiez, dit Clara derrière lui.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison. Je me suis fait des films. On est en quelle année au fait, Harriet ?

\- En 2014, répondit la fillette, vous sortez d'où pour ne pas savoir l'année ?

\- Oh, ça, disons qu'on a un peu perdu la notion de ces choses-là…

\- 2014 ? Ah, ah ! J'avais raison, Docteur ! Admettez-le ! On est bien arrivés cette fois !

\- C'est moi qui disais que nous allions y arriver, Clara. Et quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, j'en suis certain.

\- Pourquoi à cause de la ressemblance d'une fillette avec une ancienne de vos compagnes ?

\- Pas seulement, je le sens c'est tout. Faites-moi confiance. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, Clara lui aurait alloué sa confiance sans aucune crainte ni aucune question. Mais le Docteur venait de se régénérer, d'entamer un nouveau cycle de régénérations qui plus est. Et Clara Oswald n'était plus certaine d'elle pour ce qui était de lui faire confiance justement. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi grave depuis deux jours. Depuis sa dernière « mort ».

« D'accord, Docteur. »

Harriet Noble les regardait tous les deux très bizarrement. Comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète… Le grand type en costume se rapprocha plus encore d'elle et elle tressaillit à l'idée qu'il voulait la toucher. Pourquoi diable ferait-il ça ?

Harriet cria, elle ne pleurait plus comme un bébé depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait cinq ans quand même ! Non, elle cria le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit d'un enfant de son âge quand il se sent en danger :

« Maman ! »

Et comme une lionne protégeant son bébé, la mère arrivait. Voilà comment les petites filles de cinq ans voyaient le monde. Harriet le voyait aussi ainsi. Et elle fut inquiète de ne pas voir sa mère débouler à l'entente de ses cris. Elle se recula alors de quelques pas avant d'enfin apercevoir au loin sa mère qui courait vers elle, arme au poing.

Harriet Noble courut vers elle. Et un tir de plasma fendit l'air au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds, ratant de peu le crâne du Seigneur du Temps.

« Eloignez-vous de ma fille ! Cria-t-elle à l'encontre du Docteur encore sous le choc du tir. »

Clara s'était précipitée vers lui et l'aidait à se relever. Derrière elle, la mère d'Harriet continuait de les menacer du canon de son arme atypique. Le Docteur reconnut un blaster de Sontariens. Qui donc sur Terre avait un blaster de Sontarien ?

Harriet se jeta dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère qui relâcha sa garde une courte seconde pour la serrer fort contre son sein maternel.

Elle releva ensuite à nouveau la tête et le Docteur découvrit enfin l'identité de la jeune mère. Il ne bougea pas. Même son regard était figé dans les yeux mi noisette, mi dorés de la jeune femme. Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus aucun doute. Et il comprenait d'où lui venait cette impression de danger. Ils avaient traversés le Void…

« Rose, dit-il tout bas comme dans un murmure.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec cette femme, Docteur ! Vous êtes en train de perdre la tête !

\- Non. Pas du tout. Jamais, en fait… »

Clara Oswald n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Et elle n'était pas non plus rassurée car la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas montré l'intention de baisser son arme. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha d'eux et après avoir sorti un drôle d'appareil électronique d'une de ses poches, elle le pointa en direction des deux voyageurs. Le scan lui révéla comme elle le craignait la présence d'éléments extraterrestres chez ces étrangers.

« D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Rose d'un ton plus menaçant encore.

\- Du Powell Estate. On n'est pas au Powell Estate, demanda Clara.

\- Si. Mais vous n'êtes pas humains alors ne mentez pas ainsi. Et puis si des extraterrestres avaient investi les lieux, on serait au courant.

\- Qui serait au courant ?

\- Moi et le père d'Harriet. Ainsi que Torchwood bien sûr.

\- Torchwood… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Disons que c'est l'entreprise où je travaille. Et je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans l'ignorance de nos… Activités.

\- Le ton menaçant te va assez bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que le ton menaçant t'allait assez bien. On y sent toujours cette pointe d'ironie acerbe. Il faudrait vraiment y travailler…

\- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez de quelle planète ? Je peux vous assurer que j'en connais un rayon là-dessus.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je viens de Gallifrey.

\- Gallifrey ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis né là-bas. C'était bien la question, non ? Clara est terrienne – et humaine. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu affaire à des Siluriens… Ils sont terriens eux-aussi.

\- Non, mais je connais leur existence.

\- Je devine par qui…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma fille ?

\- Rien du tout. Je l'ai confondu avec quelqu'un de ma connaissance…

\- Qui ? Votre fille ? Nièce ? Tous les enfants humains se ressemblent peut-être pour vous, monsieur l'extraterrestre ?

\- Monsieur l'extraterrestre ? Pas mal comme surnom… Non, je l'ai prise pour une très, très vieille amie à moi.

\- Vieille ? Harriet n'a que cinq ans !

\- Et je suis vieux, pas mon amie. Ça fait seulement très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Vous l'avez revu récemment et vous la confondez quand même avec ma fille ?

\- Je viens à peine de la retrouver. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû être possible. C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. Elle doit me détester pour ça d'ailleurs…

\- Vous pouvez arrêter votre charabia, Docteur, se plaignit Clara, si on est bien en 2014 pourquoi ne pas me laisser rentrer et vous retourner dans votre maudit TARDIS ?

\- Docteur ? TARDIS ? Demanda Rose la première, vite suivie d'Harriet qui ne faisait pourtant pas que répéter les mots de sa mère.

\- Oui. Si vous vous y connaissez en aliens, vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, j'imagine.

\- Il n'y a pas de Docteur dans cet univers, ni de Gallifrey, Clara.

\- Où il est le TARDIS ? Demanda Harriet. »

C'est aussi ce que ce demandait sa mère. Si cet énergumène, qu'elle avait failli tuer en pensant sa fille en danger, était vraiment le Docteur, le TARDIS ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis derrière les jeux de l'aire de jeux du quartier où le TARDIS s'était déjà posé de nombreuses fois. Et elle était là : la cabine bleue. Semblable à celle de ses souvenirs. Aucune autre raison qu'une matérialisation ne pouvait expliquer la présence nouvelle de cette boite bleue.

« Docteur, murmura-t-elle à nouveau. »

Et dire qu'elle avait failli lui tirer dessus… Rose se précipita à son tour vers le Seigneur du Temps qui la reçut dans ses bras avec un sourire et sans une once de surprise.

« Désolée pour le tir, dit-elle en se retirant de ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, par chance.

\- Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer. Je voulais seulement te faire peur…

\- Avec une arme sontarienne ? Tu ne peux pas avoir une arme terrienne classique comme un arc ou une arbalète pour ça ? »

Rose rit à cette idée. Elle retrouvait bien là l'extravagance du Seigneur du Temps.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais en train d'en analyser les munitions quand j'ai entendu les cris d'Harriet.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à Torchwood ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu travaillais toujours pour eux…

\- John préfère éloigner les armes aussi mortelles que celle-là des agents peu fiables de Torchwood Londres.

\- John ? Vu le nom d'Harriet, j'imagine qu'il a choisi de se faire appeler John Noble, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, tu es Rose Noble, aussi, dans ce cas ?

\- Non, toujours Tyler. Mais on a tous les deux préférés donner à notre fille le nom de son père.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas mariés, tous les deux ?

\- Non. »

Parfait, songea-t-il. Pourquoi penser une telle chose ? Que son clone n'ait pas épousé Rose ne lui donnait pas le droit de la récupérer. Et ils devaient rentrer dans leur propre univers avec Clara !

« C'est ta nouvelle compagne, je suppose, dit Rose.

\- Oui.

\- Originaire du Powell Estate…

\- Une coïncidence. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant ce voyage.

\- Je vois... Tu t'es régénéré.

\- Oui. Deux fois depuis nos derniers adieux.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne te resterait qu'une seule vie… C'est ce que John m'avait dit.

\- Et il avait raison. C'était le cas. Mais Clara m'a donné la possibilité d'accéder à un tout nouveau cycle de régénérations en discutant avec des Seigneurs du Temps à travers une faille spatio-temporelle voire inter-universelle. Longue histoire…

\- J'imagine. Tu as parlé d'une très vieille amie que tu avais confondue avec Harriet. J'imagine que c'est facile de confondre la mère et la fille… Depuis combien de temps tu ne m'avais pas vu, Docteur ?

\- Quelques centaines d'années. Presque mille ans en fait.

\- Autant ? S'exclama Rose Tyler.

\- Et toi ? Je sais déjà qu'Harriet a cinq ans, donc plus de cinq ans.

\- Oui. Ça fait sept ans.

\- Et il ne t'a toujours pas passé la bague au doigt !

\- J'attends toujours. »

Rose sourit et le Docteur sentit sa jeunesse lui revenir en flashs. Des flashs où il se revoyait avec Rose Tyler alors qu'ils voyageaient encore ensemble dans le TARDIS. Le bon vieux temps…

« Bon, Docteur, est-ce que ça te dirait de prendre le thé chez nous ?

\- Vous habitez vraiment ici ? Je pensais que vous vivriez au manoir des Tyler.

\- Trop grand. Après avoir perdu le TARDIS, John ne voulait pas se souvenir de son vaisseau dans un immense manoir.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Et puis au moins on est tranquilles : loin de ma mère. »

Ils rirent tous deux brièvement. Clara derrière eux cherchait à trouver un sens à leur échange. Sans vraiment y parvenir. Le Docteur avait un lourd passé et beaucoup de secrets, et apparemment Rose Tyler était l'un d'entre eux. Une histoire dont il s'était bien gardé de lui faire part comme tant d'autres mais une histoire qui semblait le toucher plus aussi que toutes les autres.

« Alors, ce thé ? Redemanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. Clara ?

\- Bien sûr. Allons-y. Le TARDIS ne va pas s'envoler de toute façon.

\- Oh, tu serais surprise, dit Rose avec un clin d'œil au Seigneur du Temps. »

Le Docteur lui adressa un autre sourire puis tous trois rejoignirent, avec Harriet dans les bras de sa mère, le petit appartement que partageait Rose Tyler avec son petit-ami depuis six ans.


	3. Chapitre 2 Du thé et des regrets

Chapitre deux : Du thé et des regrets.

L'appartement où vivaient Rose Tyler, John Noble et leur fille était causy, chaleureux et sa décoration rappelait par endroits le thème corail de leur vieille TARDIS. Le Docteur le remarqua très vite en entrant dans le salon et il en fut très ému. La présence d'un extraterrestre était discrète et l'appartement aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel logement terrien du XXIème siècle si l'arme sontarienne en question qu'analysait Rose n'avait pas nécessité une boite à outils très spéciaux qui se retrouvaient dispersés sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Ne faites pas attention au désordre, dit Rose en laissant entrer ses invités, et toi, Harriet, va dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

\- Je peux montrer mes jouets à Clara ? Demanda la petite fille blonde aux yeux noisette. »

Depuis qu'Harriet avait compris qui était l'inconnu aux cheveux gris qui l'avait abordée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se sentait impressionnée par sa présence, elle lui rappelait trop celle de son père.

« D'accord, mais seulement le temps que je prépare le thé, ma chérie. »

Clara Oswald était professeur de lettres mais elle avait toujours aimé le contact des enfants et elle se sentait déjà très proche de la petite Harriet Noble qui l'entrainait très excitée vers sa chambre. En sachant que la fillette était d'une certaine façon la fille du Docteur et donc une Dame du Temps, Clara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait surtout laisser sa mère et le Docteur seuls tous les deux. Et la jeune femme le voulait d'ailleurs aussi.

Rose Tyler et le Docteur se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la salle à manger qui jouxtait la cuisine semi-ouverte de l'appartement.

« C'est drôle, on se croirait presque chez ta mère, dans l'autre univers. Les pièces sont presque les mêmes…

\- On a voulu se trouver un endroit calme et j'ai passé toute mon enfance ici alors ça a été un choix rapide. L'appartement n'avait jamais été loué depuis que mon père et ma mère avaient emménagé dans leur manoir quand Pete a commencé à avoir du succès avec ses inventions… Ça a été une évidence pour nous deux de venir s'installer ici. Et comme ça, Harriet grandit au même endroit où j'ai grandi. Bien sûr, le style de vie n'est pas du tout le même…

\- Alors c'est vraiment l'appartement que tu as habité avec Jacky dans l'autre monde ?

\- Oui. Tu ne sais plus compter les étages ?

\- Mille ans… Je n'ai pas une si bonne mémoire que ça.

\- Bien sûr… »

La théière se mit à siffler et Rose retourna brièvement en cuisine avant de revenir avec un plateau de trois tasses fumantes. Le Docteur en avait profité pour observer de plus près les artefacts extraterrestres qui « décoraient » l'appartement. Privé du TARDIS et des étoiles, son double avait dû commencer à collecter tout ce qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie et qui tombait sur Terre.

« Impressionnant, où donc a-t-il déniché tout ça ?

\- Oh, ça ? Ce sont des babioles pour épater les collègues de Torchwood, expliqua Rose, les vrais trésors ne sont pas exposés dans le salon. Le plus impressionnant comme tu dis c'est notre tête de lit : un vrai tableau de bord de vaisseau spatial chuba. »

Le Seigneur du Temps grimaça, jamais il n'aurait dû entrer ici. Rose ne le comprenait peut-être pas, mais quand il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué, il avait été très sérieux. A peine quelques jours plus tôt, il croyait vivre ses dernières heures ; et ça avait été le cas pendant trois cent ans, au minimum. Durant tout ce temps, il avait réfléchi à sa vie, à River et à Rose Tyler. Le nom et le visage de cette dernière étaient le plus souvent dans ses pensées et encore plus alors qu'il devait affronter des Daleks, des Cybermen et tant d'autres monstres qu'ils avaient jadis combattu ensemble. Oui, sur Trenzalore, il avait eu le temps de penser à sa Rose.

Et maintenant, il se sentait tel un intrus dans la vie et l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Des photos de John et elle, dans des pays terriens très divers comme l'Egypte, le Zimbabwe, le Brésil, la Nouvelle Zélande et dans d'autres paysages urbains innommables sans les souvenirs qui allaient avec, lui montraient cette vie qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec la jeune femme. Et il en souffrait.

Cette nouvelle régénération était pourtant moins jeune d'apparence, et il s'était montré plutôt dur avec ses ennemis depuis Trenzalore… Mais Rose Tyler avait et aurait toujours le don d'adoucir ses cœurs.

« J'en suis sûr, mais je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Je ne te le proposais pas, répondit Rose du tac au tac, Clara, Harriet, venez au salon ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harriet Noble revint avec ses bras chargés de jeux électroniques en tous genres, mais dont la plupart n'étaient ni originaires de la Terre, ni de cette époque. Clara se trainait derrière elle, avec le dos en compote.

« Docteur vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous disais qu'Harriet avait son propre TARDIS, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rose rit de bon cœur en l'entendant. Et Harriet, qui n'avait jamais pu monter dans un vrai TARDIS ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« C'est un TARDIS ! Je l'ai dit à Clara !

\- Un TARDIS, vraiment ? Vous avez pu en construire un ?

\- Non ! C'est une cabane de jeux qu'a construit John il y a des années que l'on appelle affectueusement le TARDIS en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais qui n'a que le nom de commun avec notre ancien vaisseau.

\- Mais… C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !

\- Comme beaucoup de choses, ici, confirma Rose, vous croyez que l'on range où notre matériel scientifique et mes habits ? Presque tous les placards ont une dimensionnalité transcendante ! »

Evidemment, pensa le Docteur, science des Seigneurs du Temps. Cet appartement restait celui de son clone après tout. Et c'était un savoir qu'il maîtrisait depuis bien longtemps…

« Et c'est pourquoi l'acronyme TARDIS ?

\- Tente à relativité dimensionnelle infiniment spéciale.

\- Ah… Et ces jeux, où est-ce qu'il les a trouvés ?

\- La plupart sont de sa main, mais ce ne sont pas les plus utilisés par Harriet, et sinon les autres viennent d'autres planètes. John a des contacts avec des extraterrestres. On ne peut pas voyager dans le Temps mais on continue parfois de faire quelques virées spatiales… »

Ils continuaient de voyager. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Ce qu'il ferait toujours, sûrement.

« Et où-est-il là, John ? Demanda Clara.

\- Au boulot, il devait tester une technologie développée à partir d'une épave raxacoricofallapatorienne. Enfin, en vérité, il essaie plutôt de saboter les recherches pour que les humains n'aient pas accès à la technologie qu'utilisaient les Slitheen. Tu imagines pendant des guerres que des soldats tuent leurs ennemis et enfilent leurs corps pour jouer les espions ?

\- C'est le discours qu'il t'a fait ?

\- A quelques mots près, oui. »

Le Docteur sourit. C'était bien un tel discours que sa régénération aurait pu tenir. Et sortant de la bouche de Rose Tyler, il ne sonnait que plus vrai.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de protéger la Terre et l'espèce humaine comme ça, dit Clara.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas beaucoup plus dur que la vie dans le TARDIS.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas parfois de ne plus voyager dans le Temps ?

\- Si, surtout John évidemment –même s'il essaie de le cacher, je sais qu'il ne se fera jamais complétement à cette seule époque et je crois qu'il continue de chercher un moyen de construire une machine spatio-temporelle, peut-être comme le bracelet de Jack ? »

Il n'abandonnerait sûrement pas. Mais ça devait lui prendre du temps… Peut-être qu'il espérait toujours pouvoir retourner sur cette planète au IVème siècle de l'ère de Juranus ? Près de mille deux cent ans plus tôt, alors qu'il voyageait encore avec Rose Tyler, il avait vu une magnifique bague aux reflets dorés sur un diamant d'une pureté inégalée. Il n'avait pas osé l'acheter mais, déjà, il avait pensé à la jeune femme blonde et pétillante qui l'accompagnait depuis plus d'un an et qui ne cachait jamais son attachement à la vie qu'elle menait avec lui.

John voulait sûrement retrouver cette même bague. En tout cas, lui, le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était toujours, le voudrait dans sa situation. Rose Tyler pouvait attendre longtemps…

Et elle pouvait même attendre encore longtemps. Mais il ne voulait plus la faire attendre. Et ils avaient un TARDIS avec eux à présent. Après que Rose et Clara eurent aussi fini leurs tasses de thé, Clara et la jeune mère débarrassèrent alors que le Docteur était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait le TARDIS, et Rose méritait de n'avoir aucun regret.


	4. Chapitre 3 Un dernier voyage

Chapitre trois : Un dernier voyage. 

Clara Oswald et le Docteur étaient assis dans le canapé du salon. Ils avaient fini de boire le thé préparé par Rose Tyler depuis une bonne demi-heure et ils discutaient avec leur hôtesse de la vie qu'elle menait à Torchwood et aussi de sa famille. Pourquoi ça intriguait Clara était un véritable mystère pour le Seigneur du Temps mais il se retrouvait forcé d'entendre que le jeune Tony, qui allait maintenant au collège, parce que John lui avait donné quelques cours particuliers en secret, envisageait déjà de devenir médecin ou encore que Jackie et son double n'arrivaient toujours pas à rester ensemble plus d'une heure sans se chamailler, que Pete Tyler avait fait ses débuts en politique et que John contredisait toujours ses méthodes en parlant de crises interplanétaires qui auraient eu lieu dans des galaxies très éloignées et auraient découlé de la même décision politique… Rien de très excitant pour le Seigneur du Temps qui commençait même à s'endormir, quand il entendit le son familier d'un tournevis sonique.

« C'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas qu'il a encore oublié sa clé ! Pesta Rose en se levant.

\- Il ne peut pas sonner comme tout le monde ? Demanda Clara qui avait aussi compris comme le Docteur qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

\- J'étais censée me rendre chez mes parents avec Harriet, expliqua Rose.

\- Il a peut-être vu le TARDIS ? Suggéra le Docteur. »

Même si l'heure du thé était normalement fixée vers quatre heures de l'après-midi au Royaume Uni, et dans la République de Grande Bretagne dans cet univers, chez Rose Tyler, on était habitué aux voyages dans le temps et les repères temporels n'étaient pas du tout fixes.

Et il était en fait déjà plus de dix-huit heures. Pas très tard pour un mois de Juillet mais assez tard pour que le Docteur à moitié humain ne remarque pas une boite bleue même s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie.

…

John Noble passa le seuil de son appartement en pestant sur la lenteur de son nouveau tournevis sonique, comme quoi il ne valait pas celui qu'il avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt sur Axaris IV dans sa course poursuite avec les Axariens, des extraterrestres rapides et dangereux qui ressemblaient à des crabes en quatre à cinq fois plus grand… Mauvais souvenir…

En entrant dans le salon, il eut la surprise de voir sa petite-amie marcher d'un pas décidé vers sa direction. L'appartement aurait dû être vide à cette heure-là… Mais il ne l'était pas, loin de là : dans le canapé de _son _salon, deux étrangers semblaient avoir pris leurs aises. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, jolie mais sans charme particulier, brune et assez petite, et d'un homme d'âge fort mûr aux cheveux grisonnants et assez grand. Il devait même avoir au moins le double de l'âge de sa femme, enfin fiancée, enfin future fiancée… Bref, il devait avoir la soixantaine… John fonça vers ce dernier qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui comme une menace plus que la jeune femme. C'est donc sans un regard vers Clara que John Noble se planta devant le Seigneur du Temps alors que Rose cherchait à l'apaiser de son mieux :

« John, disait-elle, écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez ta mère avec Harriet, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh, et bien à cause d'eux. Mais j'ai un peu oublié ma mère à vrai dire. Il faudrait peut-être que je l'appelle… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Laisse tomber, répondirent les deux Docteurs en même temps ce qui surprit John autant que Clara. »

Rose sourit à leur empressement de lui faire abandonner son projet et capitula. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ferait faux bond à Jackie de toute façon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda John aux deux étrangers.

\- Oh cette question… Toujours cette question… En tout cas je vois que tu as un peu perdu de ma… Perspicacité.

\- Quoi ? Docteur ? Comment tu peux être là ?

\- Oh, longue histoire. Je dirais bien erreur du TARDIS, mais tu sais comment elle est.

\- Toujours aussi peu coopérative ?

\- Oh, pire encore, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmenait toujours « là où j'avais besoin d'aller » ! »

Les deux Docteur éclatèrent de rire et Rose soupira en silence alors que Clara ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qui arrivait. Harriet choisit ce moment pour débouler dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

A ce moment-là, Clara Oswald et le Docteur remarquèrent tous deux qu'hormis les cheveux et les yeux de Rose, la petite fille tenait beaucoup de son père.

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites,…

\- Oui, désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, chérie. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que ton père a dit au sujet de l'épave raxacorricofallapatorienne !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps intrigué et inquiet à la fois.

\- Que Torchwood saurait utiliser cette technologie pour le bien de tous… Et bla bla bla, discours de politicien, oui ! Non, mais comment cette technologie en particulier pourrait-elle aider le genre humain ? Elle n'a aucune utilité, aucune raison d'être même ! C'est une catastrophe ! »

Le Seigneur du Temps était tout à fait d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas son monde et John saurait parfaitement s'en sortir pour faire échouer le projet de Torchwood. S'il avait vécu ainsi durant sept ans, il y arriverait encore maintenant. En même temps, comme il l'avait dit à son double, Sexy lui avait avoué l'avoir toujours emmené là où il devait aller. Là où on avait besoin de lui. Seulement, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas John Noble, scientifique à Torchwood et extraterrestre caché parmi les humains, qui avait le plus besoin de son aide. S'il était là, c'était pour Rose. Sa Rose Tyler qui cachait ses regrets de sa vie d'antan à ses côtés du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais qui ne trompait pas le Seigneur du Temps. Rose regrettait sa vie passée dans le TARDIS. Et il pouvait l'aider contrairement à John : il pouvait lui offrir un dernier voyage.

Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire accepter à John parce qu'il savait déjà que Rose ne refuserait pas. Le Docteur prit alors son courage à deux mains et proposa à la jeune femme blonde ce que son amant à moitié humain et à moitié Seigneur du Temps ne pourrait jamais lui offrir : un dernier voyage, dans l'espace et le Temps.


	5. Chapitre 4 De dures retrouvailles

Chapitre quatre : De dures retrouvailles.

Le TARDIS n'avait pas oublié Rose Tyler, elle avait emmené le Docteur et sa compagne dans cet univers parallèle pour cette raison. Et le TARDIS savait que le Docteur n'avait pas oublié Rose Tyler lui non plus, aussi Sexy ne fut-elle pas le moins du monde étonnée quand elle vit arriver dans la salle de contrôle principale du vaisseau la jeune femme et le Docteur, seuls. Le Seigneur du Temps portait une valise que le TARDIS comprit tout de suite être plus grande à l'intérieur. Rose semblait venir s'installer. Ça ce n'était pas prévu ! Le TARDIS commença à jalouser quelque peu la jeune femme, elle avait toujours eu une grande place dans les cœurs du Docteur. Et en revenant vivre dans le TARDIS, elle semblait retrouver sa place.

…

« Un seul voyage, Docteur, comme vous l'avez promis. Dit Rose en s'installant sur l'un des sièges présent dans la salle de contrôle. Au fait il fait très Spok ce nouveau TARDIS !

\- Tu aimes ?

\- J'adore ! Enfin, je serais toujours nostalgique du corail, bien sûr, mais au moins je n'oublierais pas que je ne suis pas vraiment de retour dans notre ancien TARDIS. »

Rose sourit à cette idée. Elle avait fait ses « adieux » à sa fille et à son petit-ami juste à l'entrée de la cabine de police mais elle espérait les revoir très vite. Clara était restée avec John et Harriet, d'abord parce qu'elle et la fillette s'entendaient à merveille et ensuite parce que John avait très envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle compagne qu'il aurait dû avoir et n'aurait jamais ainsi que sur la Guerre du Temps et Trenzalore dont le Docteur avait parlé.

Rose Tyler et le Docteur se retrouvaient donc seuls tous les deux dans le TARDIS. Et ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire… Rose était contente d'être de retour. Le Docteur lui avait dit que sa chambre n'avait jamais été détruite malgré les années et qu'elle pouvait directement y aller mais la jeune femme n'osait pas trop s'aventurer dans le TARDIS qui lui semblait plus que jamais ressembler à un vaisseau spatial et dans lequel elle avait peur de se perdre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas arpenté les couloirs du TARDIS.

« Bon on va où, alors, Docteur ? Demanda Rose excitée comme elle l'avait toujours été quand ils étaient seuls devant la console du TARDIS.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit le vieux Seigneur du Temps, tu as une préférence ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. John m'a beaucoup parlé de son passé et de Gallifrey, mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas s'y rendre – même dans ton univers.

\- Non, en effet… Bon, alors, que dis-tu de laisser le TARDIS décider ?

\- Bonne idée, si elle nous emmène vraiment « là où on doit aller ». »

Le Docteur sourit à son amie et lui promit que ce serait le cas avant de lancer le TARDIS dans le vortex du Temps. Et il se mit à crier « Allons-y ! » avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Rose en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Et le TARDIS se dématérialisa lentement sous le regard des trois « jeunes » enfants du Temps.

…

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une plaine, une prairie bleue et verte en fait. Le ciel au-dessus de l'herbe aux senteurs d'orange était bleu aussi mais d'un bleu azur sans nuage. Les fleurs qui la tapissaient étaient petites et leurs couleurs variaient du orange le plus vif au blanc le plus pâle de l'univers tout entier. Rose sortit la première du TARDIS après que le Docteur ait vérifié les conditions météorologiques de l'endroit choisi par son vaisseau. La jeune femme fut charmée par l'endroit en question dès qu'elle posa un pied dans l'herbe humide de rosée. C'était le matin et le soleil d'un orange tout aussi vif qu'une orange apparaissait à peine à l'horizon. Les fleurs dégageaient leurs parfums en même temps que l'herbe et le mélange de senteurs était étrange et à la fois paradisiaque. Le Docteur la rejoignit à l'extérieur de la cabine très vite et fut aussitôt charmé à son tour par la vue et tous ses sens furent conquis par ce que dégageait cette belle prairie.

« Waouh, fit-il, et bien c'est très beau. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin de nous, ici…

\- Peut-être qu'elle t'a emmené ici pour faire une pause, justement ? Elle nous emmène où on doit aller et je trouve cet endroit magnifique. Pas toi ?

\- Si. Mais ne me mens pas, Rose Tyler, tu aurais préféré du danger, courir pour sauver nos vies, et aider des extraterrestres ou des humains qui seraient morts sans notre aide.

\- Oui… Mais on n'est pas obligé de ne faire qu'un voyage, non ? John ne le saura pas de toute façon. »

Avait-il rêvé ou bien Rose Tyler qui disait tout à l'heure ne vouloir qu'un seul voyage – ce qui le décevait beaucoup à vrai dire – demandait maintenant à rester plus longtemps ? Et en plus elle disait que mentir à son Docteur à moitié humain n'était pas très grave. Vu la façon dont elle l'avait dit, Rose Tyler semblait tout aussi bien prête à le tromper sur ses voyages. Jusqu'où irait-elle alors pour le tromper ? Le Docteur chercha à s'effacer cette très mauvaise idée de la tête mais sans vraiment y parvenir alors que Rose, lui parlant de leur courte visite de New Earth, souhaitait s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il devait se retenir de l'embrasser. Il y avait eu River, depuis ! Mais Rose lui faisait toujours autant battre les cœurs, même après toutes ces années, ces siècles qu'il avait passé loin d'elle. Sans elle.

Aux côtés de la jeune femme, il se sentait revivre. Un nouveau cycle de régénérations… Une nouvelle chance que lui offrait le TARDIS ? Mais devait-il la saisir ? Rose ne lui appartenait pas. Il devait seulement profiter de l'instant et de ce champ fleuri… Et de sa fleur favorite, sa Rose.

…

Le soleil s'était couché sur Amapha Lila, la troisième planète fleurie qu'ils visitaient de la journée. Mais ce n'avait pas été aussi calme que les deux premières : les fleurs étaient ici des fleurs carnivores et très vite le Docteur et sa compagne avaient compris qu'elles étaient aussi intelligentes, et qu'elles pouvaient, en sortant leurs racines de terre, poursuivre leurs proies.

Ils avaient couru. Et les éclats de rire qui résonnaient à présent dans le TARDIS reflétaient à la fois la peur qu'ils avaient eus, l'amusement qu'ils en avaient tirés et la joie de s'être vraiment retrouvés, au cœur de l'action et du danger.

Pliés en deux sur le sol du TARDIS, Rose et le Docteur se retrouvaient allongés côte à côte et très près l'un de l'autre… Le Seigneur du Temps se pencha sur sa compagne qui avait peine à se relever et sans attendre de consentement de sa part l'embrassa passionnément sur ses douces lèvres encore trempées de la rosée de Mar Fa Gyta, la première planète du Monde de Pete où le TARDIS les avaient emmenés ce matin-même. Rose, d'abord surprise, ne répondit pas à son baiser et essaya même d'y échapper. Elle tremblait quand il la lâcha enfin et n'osa rien dire mais le Docteur se sentit très mal d'avoir voulu ce baiser en pensant qu'elle aussi le désirait. Il s'était trompé… Et elle n'allait sûrement pas le lui pardonner.

« Je suis désolé, Rose, dit-il, j'imagine que tu veux rentrer… »

Ce fut alors au tour de Rose de le surprendre : elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa au ventre en pleurant en l'accusant de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il avait raison : c'était la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait et de l'embrasser ainsi. Elle lui en voulait d'être revenu après sept ans alors qu'aujourd'hui elle était heureuse avec John.

Elle lui en voulait encore de croire qu'elle voudrait repartir alors qu'il lui offrait le plus beau « dernier voyage » de sa vie et qu'elle aimerait même qu'il dure toujours. Et ensuite après l'avoir autant accusé elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Le Docteur la serra fort contre lui comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé et embrassa ses cheveux tout en lui demandant pardon à chacune de ses accusations qu'il ressentait comme des piques dans ses deux cœurs simultanément. Il lui dit alors à quel point il aurait voulu la garder près d'elle, à quel point il l'aimait, même si elle le savait déjà grâce à John, à quel point il était fier d'elle et reconnaissant qu'elle ait donné sa chance à son clone et à quel point il l'avait jalousé ce clone durant toutes ces années.

Il lui promit qu'elle pourrait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait et qu'il n'attendait rien en échange de ses instants qu'il pouvait encore passer à ses côtés. Et Rose le fit taire en l'embrassant à son tour, plus longuement et avec plus de douceur mais non moins d'amour et de pleurs. Ces retrouvailles étaient difficiles mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils les surmonteraient. Ensemble. Comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être.


	6. Chapitre 5 Un besoin de Rose Tyler

Chapitre cinq : Un besoin de Rose Tyler.

Ils voyageaient depuis deux mois dans le TARDIS, le dernier voyage de Rose Tyler s'éternisait. Et ça les ravissait. Sexy avait aussi fini par s'y faire. Et tout allait pour le mieux dans la cabine de police bleue. Jusqu'au soir où Rose reçut un appel de son Docteur à moitié humain resté sur Terre chez eux. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait répondu.

Deux mois s'étaient aussi écoulés au Powell Estate. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher combien de temps elle avait voyagé avec le Docteur. Et John se connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qui avait pu se passer durant tout ça temps entre sa nouvelle régénération et la femme qu'il aimait.

Rose était dans sa chambre quand elle avait reçu cet appel. Enfin sa chambre... La chambre qu'elle partageait depuis sept semaines et trois jours avec le Seigneur du Temps. Tout était allé si vite entre eux. Bien plus qu'avec John.

Sa montre ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour avoir une idée de l'heure qu'il était puisqu'ils voyageaient actuellement dans le vortex du temps. Rose Tyler savait juste que c'était le matin puisque le coup de fil de John l'avait réveillée. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il ait réveillé son amant.

Le Docteur remua en effet à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda-t-il.

\- Me récupérer, je dirais.

\- Et tu veux le récupérer?

\- Je voudrais surtout revoir ma fille, en fait. John et toi vous n'êtes qu'un pour moi.

\- Mais on est deux à avoir besoin de toi.

\- Tu as besoin de moi? Demanda Rose à moitié sérieuse.

\- Oui. Pourquoi crois-tu être encore là? »

Pour m'amuser, pensa Rose. Elle aimait le Docteur, de tout son cœur. Mais si elle restait dans le TARDIS à ses côtés, c'était plus pour s'amuser que par besoin. Courir, voir des temps reculés ou des planètes plus lointaines qu'on ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Ça l'amusait. Mais elle aimait sa vie. Elle la regrettait même parfois.

Pourtant ce qui lui disait le Docteur lui faisait un peu peur : Il ne l'aimait pas plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, mais John et lui l'aimaient tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre. Et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de leur Rose Tyler. Jusque-là, Rose avait cru que passer quelques jours, bon semaines, auprès du Docteur allait leur suffire, à tous les deux. Mais c'était faux. Il avait lui aussi besoin d'elle. Tout comme John. Rose ne savait plus quoi faire. Et alors que toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se mit à pleurer...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'il me manque. C'est ma famille. John et Harriet. On leur avait promis de rentrer. J'ai l'impression de les trahir en restant ici.

\- On peut mettre immédiatement le cap pour le Powell Estate, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Toi, tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais c'est ton choix. Je ne peux qu'être déjà plus qu'heureux que tu aies passé ce temps avec moi, Rose Tyler. »

C'était formel, trop formel. Elle l'avait contrarié. Rose ne voulait pas rentrer si ça lui faisait aussi mal de se séparer d'elle.

« Mais tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, pourtant.

\- John aussi a besoin de toi.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne peux pas te dédoubler.

\- Parfois je voudrais ! Ce n'est pas juste que seul l'un d'entre vous puisse rester avec moi. Pas alors que vous avez tous les deux autant besoin que je reste à vos côtés. »

Le Docteur se leva et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Rose comprit que le Seigneur du Temps allait la ramener chez elle. Et elle voyait bien que ça lui brisait les cœurs.

Elle se leva donc à son tour et le rattrapa juste au moment où il pianotait sur l'un des claviers de la console pour rentrer les coordonnées spatiotemporelles du lieu et du temps où les attendaient John et Clara.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle derrière lui.

\- Rose, on ne peut pas rester éternellement dans le TARDIS. Tu as ta vie sur Terre. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Ca n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin entre nous.

\- Et voilà que tu recommences.

\- Que je recommence quoi ?

\- De considérer notre relation comme illégitime.

\- Mais elle l'est !

\- Je ne suis pas mariée. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à ton clone.

\- Mais moi, je dois ramener Clara dans son univers. Elle ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours. »

Rentrer au Powell Estate était essentiel. Et pas que pour elle. Quel égoïsme l'avait donc emportée ? Le Docteur ne lui appartenait pas plus qu'elle ne lui appartenait ou qu'elle appartenait à son clone à moitié humain. Et elle n'était pas sa seule compagne. Durant ces deux mois, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la compagne que le Docteur avait laissé derrière lui pour elle. Quelle honte la saisissait à présent.

« Désolée, je l'avais oubliée. Elle a besoin de toi, elle-aussi. Et puis tu as toujours besoin de compagnons pour voyager avec toi. C'est elle aujourd'hui qui voyage avec toi.

\- C'est quand même de toi que j'ai besoin, Rose Tyler. Mais malheureusement, toi et moi, nous devons faire des choix.

\- Ne pas en faire serait tellement plus simple.

\- Mais aussi bien plus stupide.

\- Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux alors que vous avez autant besoin de moi autant l'un que l'autre. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire souffrir l'un de vous deux, Docteur. »

Elle avait donc pleuré pour ça : ce n'était pas tant qu'elle allait devoir lui dire au revoir. Elle allait devoir laisser un des Docteurs avec le cœur brisé, ou plutôt les cœurs brisés parce qu'il ne laisserait pas Rose abandonner son clone et leur fille.

Rose Tyler cherchait comme toujours à faire au mieux. Mais il n'existait pas de juste milieu. Pas pour eux, pas pour leur histoire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, pas de solution pour contenter tout le monde. C'était impossible à trouver. Et il devait le lui faire comprendre. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, John Noble, son clone, y parviendrait sûrement, lui.

Aussi, le Docteur reprit son pianotage et lança, malgré les dernières protestations de Rose derrière lui, le TARDIS dans le vortex en direction du Powell Estate, le 20 septembre 2014.

…

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une ruelle proche de la résidence du Powell Estate en même temps que le soleil se levait dans la ville de Londres. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis du TARDIS, Rose et le Docteur s'étaient retrouvés dans une ville souterraine très peu éclairée, sur une planète inhospitalière et toujours baignée d'obscurité. Un vrai cauchemar…

Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux très éblouis par l'aube naissante. Et ils ne virent pas immédiatement John Noble courir vers eux, sûrement alerté de leur arrivée grâce au son de la matérialisation de la cabine de police, son qui hantait ses nuits depuis des siècles. Et qu'il reconnaissait toujours, même avec ses sens humains.

John les vit sortir du TARDIS et se jeta dans les bras de sa femme, enfin de Rose… Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le reconnaitre, il l'embrassa passionnément. Rose Tyler se remit alors à pleurer, à la grande surprise de John Noble et à la gêne du Seigneur du Temps.

« Rose ? Ca va, ma chérie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est juste… Que je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

Aucun des deux Docteurs présents ne crut à ce mensonge. Ils se connaissaient tous les trois trop bien pour gober une telle chose. Et la détresse de Rose de rentrer chez elle n'était que de plus évidente. Mais ils ne répondirent pas à son mensonge. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Docteur, dit John une fois que Rose fut hors de portée de leur voix et qu'elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras, le voyage a duré deux mois, c'est ça ? Ou plus encore ?

\- Non, deux mois.

\- Et ça lui a fait du bien ?

\- Tu connais Rose. Voyager dans le TARDIS lui fait toujours du bien. Et puis on a vu des trucs vraiment géniaux.

\- Je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait ce voyage.

\- Moi aussi. Le TARDIS nous emmène peut-être là où nous avons besoin d'aller. Mais elle le fait aussi pour Rose.

\- Oui. Mais elle ne peut plus voyager avec toi. Tu le comprends.

\- Evidemment. Je vais rentrer. Je vais juste lui faire mes adieux.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'en suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Au moins ça veut dire que Rose est vraiment la femme de ma vie. Un argument de plus pour la faire dire « oui ».

\- Tu comptes la demander en mariage ? S'étonna le Docteur.

\- J'ai la bague sur moi depuis des mois.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais retourner sur ce marché stellaire où on avait vu cette magnifique bague pour Rose.

\- Je ne veux pas la faire attendre éternellement. Et il est fort possible que je ne puisse jamais y retourner. En tout cas je le pensais avant que tu ne te matérialises ici, Docteur. »

Rose Tyler revint vers eux avec Clara et Harriet. Ils se turent alors et John Noble replaça le petit écrin bleu dans sa poche intérieure. Rose lâcha la main de sa fille et alla se planter devant les deux Gallifréens :

« Docteurs, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense avoir une idée pour ne pas avoir à faire de choix et à dire adieu à l'un de vous.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement rester avec moi ? Demanda John.

\- Je vais rester avec toi. Mais vous avez tous les deux besoin de moi, je l'ai bien compris, alors je vais essayer de rester aussi avec lui, ajouta Rose en désignant le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Comment ? Demanda le Docteur en redoutant de déjà connaitre la réponse.

\- En me dédoublant. »


	7. Chapitre 6 La métacrise de Rose Tyler

Chapitre six : La Métacrise de Rose Tyler Noble.

Le Grand Méchant Loup était né du Vortex du Temps, il aurait donc dû pouvoir se régénérer comme un Seigneur du Temps. C'était une théorie. Risquée… Et John Noble trouvait l'idée ridicule. Il ne pourrait jamais demander la jeune femme en mariage comme il en rêvait depuis longtemps si elle mourait. Le choix de Rose était fait pourtant. Les Deux Docteurs auraient leur Rose Tyler ou aucun des Deux ne l'aurait plus.

Le TARDIS prenait donc un énorme risque maintenant avec deux Docteurs à bord pour retourner dans l'univers original des Seigneurs du Temps et se matérialiser à l'intérieur d'un TARDIS antérieur dans le temps. La cabine bleue avait déjà provoqué un tel paradoxe, au temps où Amelia Pond et son mari voyageaient avec le Docteur. Mais là, c'était un paradoxe bien pire. Ils allaient à la rencontre du Grand Méchant Loup, la version de Ros Tyler habitée par le Vortex du Temps lui-même.

A l'intérieur du TARDIS, la cabine bleue se matérialisa devant un Grand Méchant Loup fort surpris. Rose sortit la première du TARDIS. La jeune Rose recula d'un pas et se cogna à la console du vaisseau spatial en voyant son double. Les deux Docteurs, qu'elle reconnut comme le Docteur à deux époques différentes, des époques futures, s'avancèrent vers elle à leur tour.

« Rose, tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça, demanda John Noble.

\- Oui, Docteur. Je suis prête à prendre ce risque.

\- Si elle ne s'en sort pas, je te jure que je te tue, dit John au Docteur.

\- Tu ne vas pas créer un paradoxe de plus, quand même. Et puis si ça rate de toute façon, personne ne viendra nous sauver sur le satellite cinq et on ne pourra pas exister nous non plus.

\- Un paradoxe pour en créer un autre et assurer que le paradoxe se résolve… Tu as vécu quelque chose du genre depuis que tu nous as abandonné dans cet univers parallèle ?

\- Oui. Avec Clara. Si l'on est en vie, c'est que ça a réussi. Il n'y a donc rien à craindre.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Docteurs ? Demanda la Rose Tyler aux yeux jaunes étincelants. »

Les trois voyageurs qui venaient de sortir du TARDIS et venaient d'arriver dans un autre TARDIS ne surent pas quoi répondre. Devaient-ils aller jusqu'à avouer leur plan à la version antérieure de Rose ? De toute façon, elle allait perdre la mémoire de cet instant. Le Douzième Docteur s'avança vers le Grand Méchant Loup et expliqua calmement quelles raisons l'emmenaient ici. Pour cela, ils furent obligés de parler du destin actuel de Rose. La jeune femme parla elle-même de sa vie et de sa volonté de vouloir se dédoubler pour le Seigneur du Temps. Rose était la plus à mène de se convaincre elle-même.

A la fin de son récit, le Grand Méchant Loup accepta de tenter l'expérience. Le Douzième sortit alors un pistolet-laser du XXVème siècle terrien et tira sur la jeune Rose Tyler, en pleine poitrine. Il fallait la tuer, pas seulement la blesser. John coupa une mèche de cheveux de sa future fiancée et le Docteur expira une vie de Seigneur du Temps instinctivement. Rose ouvrit la bouche et irradia ensuite de lumière. Une véritable explosion d'énergie régénératrice secoua le TARDIS comme une autre le ferait moins d'une heure plus tard avec le Docteur. Rose n'était plus qu'un faisceau de lumière aveuglante. John déposa la mèche de cheveux au sol et Rose, luttant contre la régénération concentra – comme les Docteurs le lui avaient expliqué – toute l'énergie régénératrice qui n'était pas nécessaire à sa simple survie dans la mèche de cheveux blonde à ses pieds. La lumière s'éteignit sur le corps de Rose Tyler. Et la mèche de cheveux blonds était à son tour aveuglante. Le Docteur la prit avec une pince à épiler et la plaça dans un bocal comme des siècles plus tôt Jack Harkness l'avait fait avec sa main perdue dans un duel contre les Syccorax, la main de sa dixième version de lui-même. La main, dernière source d'énergie régénératrice de John Noble La main qui avait donné naissance au clone du Docteur…

De retour dans le TARDIS, le Docteur renvoya immédiatement le vaisseau spatio-temporel dans le Monde de Pete. Alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, Rose et John se sentaient tous les deux soulagés de la réussite de l'expérience. Le Douzième Docteur leur rappela alors que seule la moitié de l'expérience avait été effectuée. Rose hocha la tête et se releva du siège où elle s'était assise quand le TARDIS était retourné dans l'univers parallèle. La jeune femme se plaça devant le bocal où ses cheveux, sans l'appeler comme la main du Docteur l'avait fait avec Donna Noble, l'attirait à elle. L'ancienne compagne du Docteur toucha le bocal et ferma les yeux quand celui-ci se brisa avec une nouvelle éruption de lumière. Les Docteurs fermèrent les yeux devant cette explosion lumineuse supplémentaire. Ils étaient habitués à être victimes des régénérations elles-mêmes, pas à en être témoins.

Rose elle s'aveuglait à regarder sa mèche de cheveux s'étendre pour former un corps, nu. Le visage blanc d'un mort prit des couleurs soudainement et se releva comme un automate. Ses yeux noisettes fixèrent ceux de son double et elle fut si surprise qu'elle retomba à terre.

« J'avais peut-être oublié de dire que j'étais nu quand Donna m'a donné vie, fit John en voyant le regard courroucé du Seigneur du Temps et l'expression choquée de Rose. »

Le Douzième alla chercher une couverture sous la console du TARDIS et en couvrit la jeune femme. Les traits de son visage étaient plus jeunes que ceux de Rose. Elle avait encore l'apparence de ses vingt ans. Les longs cheveux blonds bouclés de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le sous-sol du Henrik lui chatouillaient ses mains alors qu'il la portait vers une banquette. Elle semblait encore sonnée mais pas blessée.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, maintenant, Docteur ?

\- On est en orbite autour de la Terre, annonça John.

\- Notre Terre, demanda Rose, suspicieuse.

\- Oui, notre Terre, de notre univers, Rose. On rentre à la maison. »

...

Le TARDIS se dématérialisa à nouveau et se dématérialisa très vite à l'entrée du Powell Estate. Seulement une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient posés là et Clara Oswald jouait encore avec la petite Hariett Noble à la balançoire.

John sortit du TARDIS le premier et la petite fille blonde courut vers son père en sautant de la balançoire. Clara, surprise, reçut la balancelle dans son ventre et recula sous le coup. Elle suivit ensuite la fillette vers la cabine de police qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux. La compagne du Docteur entra à l'intérieur de la cabine. Le Seigneur du Temps était penché pour une fois non pas sur la console du TARDIS mais sur le corps encore nu mais recouvert d'une simple couverture d'une jeune femme dont on n'apercevait que les longs cheveux blonds.

Clara s'approcha lentement de son ami extraterrestre et de celle qu'elle devinait être le clone de Rose Tyler. Le Docteur ne devait pas avoir perçu sa présence parce que, bien que la jeune femme dormait encore, il ne se retourna pas vers sa compagne. Il caressait les cheveux fins de la jeune femme en jetant parfois des regards vers les escaliers les plus proches.

De ces mêmes escaliers, Clara vit remonter les marches, les bras pleins d'une pile d'habits hauts en couleur en haut de laquelle figurait un T-Shirt aux couleurs du drapeau britannique. Rose Tyler déposa la pile, devenue une vraie tour de Pise, sur un siège tout proche.

« Merci, Rose, dit le Docteur en se retournant enfin vers son ancienne compagne, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en garder ?

\- Ce sont ses habits autant que les miens, répondit la jeune femme. »

Le Docteur sourit en pensant qu'elle ne faisait dire que la vérité. A côté de lui, il sentit la jeune clone par métacrise de Rose Tyler remuer mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés et elle dormait toujours.

« Comment elle va ? Demanda Rose.

\- Elle est encore en plein processus de régénération. Tu te souviens du Noël que l'on a passé après ma régénération sur le Satellite cinq ? Je crois qu'elle connaît la même chose…

\- Mais c'est une métacrise, pas une régénération ! »

La fumerolle dorée, qu'expira celle que le Docteur nommait déjà Rose Bis, les convainquirent tous deux du contraire.

« Ce sont deux phénomènes très proches. Pas vraiment comparables mais ils proviennent de la même source régénératrice et ils sont tous les deux très complexes… »

Rose se demanda s'il voulait dire par-là qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ou bien que lui-même n'y parvenait pas complètement. Harriet et John les rejoignirent au chevet de Rose bis.


	8. Chapitre 7 Une Rose pour chaque Docteur

Chapitre sept : Une Rose pour chaque Docteur.

« Alors c'est elle, le clone de ma maman, demanda la petite Harriet.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle dort ?

\- Oui, chérie, elle dort, le lui confirma Rose.

\- Ce sont les bébés qui dorment comme ça, d'habitude, non ? »

Les bébés… C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un bébé en dormant ainsi, et aussi en étant toujours toute nue sous cette couverture. Un nourrisson fragile. Son clone aussi avait dû se sentir aussi faible. Aussi désorienté… Et comme un père veillant sur un bébé, le Docteur restait là à la regarder dormir avec admiration et tendresse. Mais c'était mal de la voir ainsi. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille. Il voulait la voir comme une femme adulte, comme il avait toujours vu Rose Tyler.

La jeune femme semblait voir elle-aussi son clone comme un enfant. C'était le clone par métacrise d'une humaine. Peut-être que cette Rose Tyler ne serait jamais pareil que celle qu'il avait connu et aimé. Et à qui il devait maintenant dire au revoir…

Alors que le Docteur se posait ces questions au sujet de la métacrise de son ancienne compagne, Clara Oswald se rapprocha de lui. Elle commençait à regretter son univers et sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis Noël. Et, si elle avait commencé à apprécier cette ancienne version du Docteur et la petite fille de celui-ci, Clara n'attendait plus que d'enfin revenir auprès des siens.

« Qui est-elle au juste, demanda-t-elle, cette femme. »

L'idée d'une métacrise lui étant parfaitement étrangère et si voyager dans la ligne du temps du Docteur lui avait donné une bonne idée des régénérations du Seigneur du Temps, Clara ne comprenait rien à ce qu'avaient fait les trois voyageurs temporels pendant les quelques minutes où elle avait gardé, seule, la jeune Harriet Noble.

« Qui ça ? Rose ? Je pensais te l'avoir dit – ou que mon clone t'aurait mieux répondu.

\- Je ne parle pas de Rose, Docteur. Je parle d'elle. »

Clara désignait la jeune fille encore endormie à côté d'eux. D'une certaine façon, le Docteur l'avait compris. Mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle était à la jeune terrienne.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que son clone et la Rose originale, la seule Rose encore, pour l'instant, étaient eux-mêmes en train de bien expliquer à leur fille ce qui venait de se produire alors qu'ils avaient tous les trois disparus dans le TARDIS. Et Harriet, fille du Docteur et de Rose Tyler, comprenait quant à elle parfaitement qui était la jeune femme qui ressemblait déjà tant à sa mère bien qu'elle soit endormie et encore nue comme une enfant. Rose Bis venait à peine de naitre et ils en étaient tous conscients. Tous sauf Clara qui ne le comprenait pas. Rose était humaine, elle ne devait pas pouvoir se régénérer comme un Seigneur du Temps. Pourtant, elle avait parlé de dédoublement. Et maintenant, deux femmes blondes se trouvaient dans le TARDIS. Et, comme Clara l'avait par contre compris, l'une d'entre elle allait rester.

Rose et son Docteur, ou plutôt le clone de celui-ci, étaient sur le point de sortir du TARDIS. Le Docteur essayait de lui expliquer ce qui avait permis à Rose de se dédoubler quand Clara décida qu'elle n'y comprendrait certainement rien de plus si elle sortait dire au revoir à la petite fille, partit sur leurs pas. Ils étaient tous à peine sortis de la cabine bleue quand le clone humain du Docteur décida de s'arrêter au seuil et de refermer la porte de la cabine. Il se retourna et attendit que le Seigneur du Temps remarque sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Lui demanda sa douzième incarnation qu'il ne revêtirait jamais.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux garder cette copie de Rose ?

\- Tu es une copie, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, répondit le Docteur.

\- Si elle ne s'en plaint pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est restée aussi longtemps avec toi ? Des mois que ça a duré, des mois que tu me l'as enlevé.

\- C'est elle qui le voulait. Et tu sais comment c'est à l'intérieur du TARDIS, on oublie le cours du temps.

\- Mouais… Il n'empêche que vous vous êtes un peu trop rabiboché à mon goût. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que vous avez fait. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas demandé à se dédoubler comme ça. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, avant.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas avant. Et elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a vraiment bien fait ? Que c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait chacun une version de Rose Tyler ?

\- Oui. Je me contenterai de la copie, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne te proposai pas d'échanger, grogna le clone humain du Dixième Docteur.

\- Je sais, tu veux l'épouser. D'ailleurs, il serait temps.

\- Comment ça « il serait temps » ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Elle m'a avoué continuée d'attendre. Alors oui, tu peux être sûr que tu fais le bon choix. Je vois bien que c'est la question que tu te poses… »

D'un hochement de tête il confirma inutilement au Seigneur du Temps qu'il avait raison. Il ressortit ensuite l'écrin bleu de sa poche et cette fois l'ouvrit devant son double :

« Je voulais vraiment ton avis, tu sais. Enfin, je ne dis pas que je l'aurais attendu si tu n'étais pas venu. Mais maintenant qu'elle est redevenue ta compagne, même temporairement, je me suis dit que c'était presque nécessaire que j'obtienne…

\- Quoi, mon consentement ? John, je t'ai laissé avec elle, tu crois que c'était pour quoi ? C'est ma bénédiction que tu as pour la rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Tu sais très bien que c'était déjà ce que je voulais moi-même du temps où elle voyageait dans le TARDIS. »

Surpris de cet aveu, John Noble ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir puis il hocha simplement la tête devant son double et se remercia avant de demander au Douzième s'il voulait bien l'accompagner dehors pour confirmer à Rose cette bénédiction. Bien qu'il voulut rester auprès de la jeune clone de la compagne de ses cœurs, le Docteur accepta, au moins de rester sur le seuil du TARDIS.

Juste à l'extérieur de la cabine bleue, Rose et Clara se disaient déjà au revoir quand John tapota sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Rose Tyler se retourna et sourit au Docteur à qui elle partait dire au revoir quand John l'arrêta et, hésitant à poser un genou à terre, se dandinait en sortant un écrin bleu de la poche où il l'avait encore rangé. Il l'ouvrit sans un mot juste devant ses yeux qui brillaient de toutes les étoiles qu'elle avait déjà pu visiter. L'éclat du diamant qu'avait tant attendu son Docteur pour le lui présenter brillait à peine plus que leur brun éclat.

« Rose Tyler, commença-t-il devant la petite foule très émue, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Rose fut surprise que pour une fois dans sa vie, son Docteur aille ainsi droit au but au lieu de faire tant de discours. Mais cela ne la dérangea absolument pas. Elle-même n'avait qu'un tout petit mot à lui répondre pour sceller cet instant de bonheur : « oui ». Elle le répété sans vraiment sans rendre compte puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui passer la bague de fiançailles, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acheter derrière son dos, sa fiancée l'embrassa passionnément. Derrière elle, Rose entendit sa fille crier des « hourras » enthousiastes. Et devant elle, la porte de la cabine de police bleue se referma sur le Seigneur du Temps.

De nouveau au chevet de Rose Bis, le Gallifréen se pencha également sur les lèvres de sa compagne et songea avec tristesse en l'embrassant que ce baiser ressemblait bien trop au satellite cinq : il embrassait une Rose Tyler qui était le Grand Méchant Loup et qui ne se souviendrait pas plus du baiser qu'il lui délivrait. Mais en même temps, elle restait un clone par métacrise, pas une entité auto-crée mourante pour le sauver. Elle était Rose Tyler. Elle était _sa _Rose Tyler. Et si Rose était la femme de sa vie pour John, Rose Bis serait la sienne.

Une Rose pour chaque Docteur. Et il savait qu'il l'aimerait de tous ses cœurs, _sa _Rose Tyler.


	9. Chapitre 8 De derniers éprouvants adieux

Chapitre huit : De derniers et éprouvants adieux.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant un peu. Assis sur la banquette aux côtés de sa Rose Tyler bis, le Docteur ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'entrée de la jeune femme dans le TARDIS. Elle, elle remarqua par contre que le Seigneur du Temps venait ou était en train de pleurer. Elle le voyait si peu pleurer. Mais même si elle avait passé plusieurs mois aux côtés de cette nouvelle régénération, elle devait bien admettre que cette nouvelle version du Docteur lui était encore étrangère. Et elle allait le rester…

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu regrettes que je reste ici ? Parce que j'aurais voulu te suivre, tu sais. Continuer de voyager avec toi, rester dans le TARDIS. Mais ce ne serait pas bien pour John et moins encore pour toi, pour nous. Mon clone devrait avoir mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis même si elle n'a que les souvenirs du grand méchant loup, si elle est semblable à la jeune fille que j'étais quand on a combattu les Daleks sur le satellite cinq, je sais que ça sera aussi bien. Un vrai nouveau départ pour toi. Et pour elle, moi… Avec John et Harriet, j'ai une vie ici, mais voyager avec toi va me manquer, tu sais.

\- Tu vas me manquer, toi aussi, Rose Tyler. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste après l'avoir écouté, amusé de son petit discours improvisé. Mais je ne pleurais pas à cause de John et sa demande. En fait, je l'y ai même encouragé Il m'a presque demandé la permission ! Mais je n'ai de toute façon pas mon mot à dire. Je pleure plus de joie pour toi, pour vous deux en fait. J'espère seulement que je pourrais connaitre ça avec Rose bis. D'ailleurs je te remercie, Rose. Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on pourrait tous les deux enfin être heureux. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours pensé que l'on ne pourrait jamais l'être tous les deux, jamais ensemble en tout cas.

\- On le sera, maintenant, tu as raison. En plus, si ça se trouve, peut-être que mon clone sera immortel ou peut-être qu'elle aura juste une vie plus longue. Elle est quand même issue du grand méchant loup, du vortex du temps.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible… Mais en tout cas, toi et John vous êtes tous deux humains. Et vous avez une vie, ici. Tu ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je le comprends très bien. »

Le ton de sa voix trahissait pourtant sa tristesse. Mais Rose aussi était triste. Elle savait qu'à présent que tous les deux allaient avoir dans leur vie un manque de comblé par un substitut de leur Docteur ou de leur Rose Tyler, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se revoir. Elle s'était déjà faite à cette idée. Et le Docteur aussi. Mais jamais ils n'avaient eu vraiment conscience en se disant au revoir que ce serait pour la dernière fois. Et cette fois-là, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Rose s'avança vers son Seigneur du Temps et il la serra dans ses bras. Son parfum emplissait peut-être pour la dernière fois l'air du TARDIS. Même s'il ne mentait pas forcément à Rose, il devait avouer ne pas vraiment savoir à quel point Rose bis serait vraiment semblable à la Rose originale qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras. Mais il devait la lâcher maintenant. Son bonheur avait toujours plus compté pour lui que le sien. Et elle allait avoir droit à une vraie union avec son âme-sœur. A cet instant, le Docteur devait bien avouer qu'il jalousait de nouveau son clone qui avait la chance d'une vie entière avec Rose Tyler. Lui avait encore une dizaine de vies devant lui, peut-être autant de siècles, et même si Rose bis provenait bel et bien non pas d'un Seigneur du Temps mais du fruit du vortex du Temps lui-même, du cœur du TARDIS… Non, il ne pensait pas que pour autant, elle puisse être immortelle. Un jour, il allait la perdre. Comme il avait perdu sa première femme sur Gallifrey, comme il avait perdu River Song, et comme il ne cessait de perdre la femme qui avait toujours compté le plus pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans un sous-sol londonien et à qui il devait maintenant faire ses adieux.

« John ne s'inquiète pas que tu es rentrée dans le TARDIS ?

\- Un mariage, ça ne repose pas sur la confiance ? Il sait que tu ne vas pas m'enlever. Il te connait…

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Rose… »

Juste avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme venait de verrouiller les portes du TARDIS avec son tournevis sonique qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Une dernière fois. Avec autant de passion qu'elle avait embrassé son fiancé l'instant d'avant. Cela surprit une microseconde le Docteur qui répondit ensuite avec autant de passion à ce dernier baiser qu'il n'échangerait jamais avec la jeune femme…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et le Docteur ressortirent tous les deux de la cabine bleue. John était encore en train de parler avec Clara Oswald. Ils avaient plus fraternisés que Rose et le Seigneur du Temps ne le pensaient. Et les adieux n'allaient pas être durs seulement pour eux deux. Les embrassades n'étaient pas longues car toute la petite famille était encore rassemblée autour du TARDIS. Mais comme ils savaient que plus jamais ils ne pourraient se revoir à nouveau, ces adieux s'éternisaient tout de même. John et le Docteur avaient sûrement le plus de mal à se dire au revoir. Ils avaient encore du mal à se considérer l'un et l'autre comme deux personnes différentes. Ils étaient le Docteur. Et se dire adieu à soi-même était plus difficile qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient.

« Au revoir, Docteur, dit le clone humain quand Rose eut fini de dire au revoir à Clara qu'elle connaissait encore peu et que Clara faisait maintenant ses adieux à la petite Harriet, bon voyage.

\- Ca ne te manque pas de voyager ?

\- On voyage, Rose et moi. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé durant tout le temps que vous avez été ensemble dans ton TARDIS.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil que dans un TARDIS, objecta le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Je m'y suis fait avec le temps et puis vivre avec Rose reste une aventure.

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Tu connaitras ça, toi-aussi. J'en suis sûr.

\- C'est possible… En attendant, Rose bis est encore en train de dormir dans le TARDIS. Je ne suis pas encore certain que tout se passera bien. Mais en attendant, c'est toi et Rose qu'il faut féliciter je vous souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur à tous les deux.

\- Ne mens pas là-dessus, tu voudrais être à ma place !

\- Evidemment. Et Rose aimerait être à la place de son clone, elle-aussi.

\- C'est dur de se dire que c'est la dernière fois que je vois cette boite bleue quand même, fit John Noble en caressant une dernière fois le bois peint du TARDIS gallifréen. »

A cet instant, le Docteur comprit que c'était là sûrement l'un des plus durs adieux. Clara, derrière eux, était accroupie et serrait dans ses bras la fille de Rose et John. Elle retenait ses larmes de devoir quitter le petit bout de chou aux cheveux blonds. Harriet Tyler Noble, elle, ne les retenait pas. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à la jeune voyageuse temporelle. Et elle s'essuyait ses yeux rouges en revenant auprès de sa mère. Rose souriait à Clara et au Docteur tout en prenant la main de John dans la sienne. Il lui adresse juste un signe de tête puis rentre dans son TARDIS. Rose se blottit alors dans les bras de son futur mari et lui suggère de rentrer à l'appartement. John lui propose d'emmener Harriet qui commence à être fatigué. Il doit encore faire ses adieux à Clara, la compagne qu'il n'aurait jamais et qu'il avait appris à grandement apprécier durant ses dernières semaines. La façon dont elle l'avait sauvé en sautant dans sa ligne temporelle sans qu'il ne le sache jamais durant tous ces siècles la lui rendait très proche même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Clara Oswald prit le Docteur humain dans ses bras en dernier et après que John l'ait remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harriet et pour lui ces derniers mois et plus encore pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle fera encore par la suite pour le Seigneur du Temps.

…

Debout devant la console du TARDIS, le Docteur réglait déjà le rotor pour les ramener, Clara et lui – et Rose Bis qu'il avait toujours à l'esprit – dans leur univers. Il finit de régler la date et le lieu de matérialisation du TARDIS. Le lieu restait le même, juste un petit changement d'univers parallèle, et la date, il la régla quelques mois plus tôt, durant l'hiver précédent où le Docteur qu'il était avant avait été chercher pour la dernière fois sa compagne dans son appartement. Alors qu'il préparait le départ du TARDIS, le Seigneur du Temps vit Rose partir avec sa fille dans ses bras vers la tour qu'elle habitait au Powell Estate, elle marchait presque à vive allure, comme si ses adieux faits, elle voulait désormais partir au plus vite sans se retourner. Lui-aussi devait faire de même.

Dès que Clara sera là, John devra lui-aussi faire ses derniers et éprouvants adieux à sa TARDIS…


	10. Chapitre 9 Une nouvelle Rose son Docteur

Chapitre neuf : Une nouvelle Rose et _son_ Docteur.

Clara venait à peine de rentrer dans le TARDIS et de refermer la porte sur elle quand le Seigneur du Temps tira sur le « frein à main » de son vaisseau temporel.

Celui-ci tangua comme à son habitude et Clara maudit intérieurement le Gallifréen tout en se cramponnant du mieux qu'elle le put. Au bout de quelques secondes, le TARDIS se stabilisa enfin et Clara se releva en riant.

« Ça fait du bien de retrouver le TARDIS, dit-elle.

\- Oh oui, fit le Docteur, je ne voulais pas te délaisser comme ça. Je t'ai vraiment négligée là-bas. Tu restes ma compagne, Clara. Je te l'assure. Tu m'as sauvé la vie sur Trenzalore. Et je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir si peu pris en considération depuis ma régénération. Mais je suis content que tu sois de nouveau là, Clara.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Docteur. Je sais bien que si je reste votre compagne et que vous allez me ramener enfin chez moi, je n'ai plus la même place dans votre vie ou le TARDIS. Et je le comprends. Je vous comprends. Je ne vous en veux vraiment pas de ramener le clone de Rose avec vous. Ramenez-moi juste chez moi et… Souvenez-vous de moi. »

« Courez petit malin, et souvenez-vous de moi ». La phrase qui lui avait permis de reconnaitre les échos de Clara avant de rencontrer sa compagne, l'ancien mot de passe internet qui l'avait mené à elle… Le Docteur sourit en l'entendant. Pour lui, Clara Oswald restait vraiment sa compagne. Mais pour autant, elle avait quand même raison. Depuis que Rose était montée dans le TARDIS, la jeune femme ne serait plus jamais la première compagne dans la vie du Docteur. Et tant qu'elle continueait de voyager avec lui, et qu'il était heureux, ça lui allait très bien. Clara partit dans sa chambre en descendant les premiers escaliers qu'elle rencontra.

Elle venait à peine de faire un premier pas dans le couloir sous la salle du rotor quand elle entendit que Rose bis se réveillait. La jeune femme hésita à remonter auprès du Docteur mais elle songea qu'elle en avait dit assez, c'était au Docteur de s'occuper du clone par métacrise de son ancienne compagne.

…

Dans la salle de la console, Rose bis se réveillait bel et bien, et le Seigneur du Temps l'avait remarqué, lui-aussi, dès les premiers bâillements de la jeune fille. Il vit de loin qu'elle ouvrait déjà ses yeux mi-dorés et mi-chocolats. Mais Rose se leva de sa couchette avant qu'il n'ait atteint son niveau. Du fait de sa nudité, le Docteur s'arrêta net à quelques mètres d'elle. Rose ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la gêne du Seigneur du Temps et marchait quant à elle vers lui et le vit reculer maladroitement en déglutissant.

Rose bis ignorait où elle était. Son dernier souvenir remontait à si loin et tout était si flou dans sa tête. Un mot d'ordre lui revenait : « sauver le Docteur ». Elle avait absorbé le vortex du temps au péril de sa vie pour aller retrouver et sauver le Seigneur du Temps qu'elle aimait. Avait-elle réussi ? Elle n'entendait plus la musique du cœur du TARDIS. Le Temps l'avait abandonné… Et elle était en vie de toute évidence. Mais tout le reste était un fouillis de souvenirs qui lui semblaient à la fois être les siens et à la fois ne l'avoir jamais été. Mais, même si c'était à cause de sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme vieux d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris et à la peau du visage déjà ridée qui se tenait devant elle et la dévorait des yeux tout en cherchant à ne pas le faire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle prête à entendre toutes les réponses possibles comme « saint-pierre » ou même « Dieu » ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle était morte et peut-être même qu'elle avait échoué.

\- Tu as une amnésie temporaire certainement, répondit l'intrus qui n'avait pas répondu. »

_Il _lui présenta un T-shirt qu'elle reconnaissait bien, celui qui l'avait transformé en cible durant le blitz allemand à Londres. Elle prit le T-shirt sans bien comprendre pourquoi il lui donnait, puis elle comprit qu'elle était nue pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Et de toute évidence, _a le gênait. Rose bis enfila rapidement le T-shirt puis alla rapidement finir de s'habiller avec les vêtements posés sur sa couchette. Pendant ce temps-là, l'inconnu avait sorti d'une de ses poches une sorte de petit tube qu'il se mettait maintenant à braquer sur elle, comme une arme.

Un drôle de son familier en sortit et une lueur verte se mit à l'éclairer. Il la « scannait » avec son outil et il grimaçait en voyant le résultat de son scan.

« Ce n'est pas bon ça… Tu n'as pas une amnésie comme je le pensais. Tu as trop de nouveaux souvenirs en même temps pour ton cerveau d'humain. Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour faire le tri là-dedans. Ou alors on peut juste essayer de recommencer. De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier, Rose ?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu, répondit Rose, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur ? Et au Grand Méchant Loup ?

\- Oh, je vois. La dernière chose dont tu te souviens c'est d'avoir ouvert le cœur du TARDIS ? C'est cela ? En même temps, c'est logique. Très logique. Ça explique tout. Vraiment tout. Tous les souvenirs du Grand Méchant Loup, tu les avais déjà perdus la première fois. C'est logique que tu ais oublié à nouveau ce que tu as fait en tant que grand méchant loup…

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que j'ai oublié, au juste ? Et quand est-ce que vous allez répondre à mes questions !

\- Désolé, je parle trop… Je comprends que tu sois perdue, ainsi. C'était déjà le cas la première fois et pourtant tu avais assisté à ma régénération. Tu m'avais même qualifié de Slitheen…

\- De Slitheen ? Et comment ça la dernière fois ?

\- Quand je me suis régénéré. Devant toi, enfin l'autre toi. Devant la vraie Rose Tyler. Tu es son clone, Rose bis. Un clone par métacrise. Oh, et pour enfin te répondre : je suis le Docteur. Ma race a la capacité d'échapper à la mort en se régénérant physiquement et mentalement en conservant ses souvenirs et certains traits de caractères – ou de sentiments. Je me suis déjà régénéré plusieurs fois depuis le Satellite Cinq. Et tu m'as sauvé là-bas, enfin le Grand Méchant Loup. Et tu n'es pas morte. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et suis mort à ta place, enfin régénéré. Je sais que ça doit être peu clair mais tu as tous ces souvenirs dans ta tête, il faut juste attendre que le brouillard se dissipe…

\- Vous êtes le Docteur ? Et moi, un clone ? Comment je peux être un clone ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la « vraie » Rose, si tu as dû en faire un clone ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte. Loin de là, elle a une très belle vie, elle va même se marier. Et je ne l'ai pas cloné : c'était son idée. »

Le Docteur lui expliqua alors – sans rentrer dans les détails des dernières années, ou plutôt siècles, voire millénaire maintenant – comment il avait été obligé de se retrouver séparé de sa compagne, comment il lui avait confié son clone par métacrise avec qui elle avait eu une vie heureuse pendant sept ans, ainsi qu'une petite fille, et comment il l'avait retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt et enfin comment Rose avait convaincu son futur mari et le Gallifréen de l'aider à la cloner pour que dans les deux univers parallèles, Rose puisse rester avec son Docteur.

Rose bis comprenait un peu mieux l'immense flou d'images incohérentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle voyait certains des évènements racontés par le Seigneur du Temps s'illustrer avec des fragments de sa mémoire. Elle découvrait un à un les sentiments par lesquels Rose était passée. Et elle voyait la régénération dont le Docteur avait parlé. Et il n'avait pas menti. Il pouvait bel et bien changer de corps. Et elle voyait comment Rose Tyler avait fini par l'accepter – et continuer de l'aimer. Et comment lui, ou plutôt son clone, l'avait aimé en retour.

« Elle a fait le bon choix, dit-elle finalement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de moi, alors, maintenant ? Parce que j'ai peut-être ses souvenirs mais je ne sais pas pour autant qui elle était devenue. Et moi, je n'ai pas vécu tous ces évènements… Je reste la Rose Tyler de dix-neuf ans que tu as renvoyé sur Terre sans lui demander son avis… »

Le Seigneur du Temps grimaça. Il se souvenait trop bien, même après plus de mille ans, combien Rose Tyler lui en avait voulu qu'il lui ait ainsi menti et forcé à rentrer chez elle. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça. Heureusement pour lui, Rose n'avait plus assez de souvenirs personnels pour vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle savait ce qui était advenue de sa jumelle originelle. Et elle respectait son choix, même mieux : elle était heureuse de son sacrifice. Et elle le comprenait. Elle devait bien être la seule à le pouvoir… Mais pourtant, elle pleurait. Elle avait mal à la tête avec tous ces souvenirs. Rose avait sûrement fait le meilleur choix possible. Mais rien ne disait qu'elle-même serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et elle avait peur. Peur de décevoir le Docteur entre autre. Il avait vécu tant de choses avec sa jumelle que Rose Bis ignorait elle-même où elle en était avec lui.

Mais elle était une nouvelle Rose à présent et elle ne doutait pas un instant que devant elle se trouvait celui qui serait toujours _son_ Docteur. Une nouvelle Rose et son Docteur.


	11. Chapter 10 Rose bis, Clara, Powel Estate

Chapitre dix : Rose bis, Clara et le Powell Estate.

« On peut reprendre à zéro, proposa le Docteur après un petit moment, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a fait avec mon clone. Elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Moi, je sais ce qu'est une métacrise, et je te fais confiance, Rose.

\- Moi-aussi, Docteur. Je n'ai pas encore fait le tri dans mes souvenirs, dans les souvenirs de Rose, mais je suis sûre de ça.

\- Tu es Rose, l'assura le Gallifréen. »

Les yeux mi-chocolats et mi-dorés de Rose Tyler se mirent à briller. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Rose - une autre femme portait déjà ce nom, même si elle ne vivait plus dans cet univers. Non, elle n'était pas Rose, elle était une _nouvelle Rose_. Et qu'elle n'était pas son ancienne compagne ne dérangeait visiblement pas le Docteur. Il l'appelait Rose non pas parce qu'il voyait en elle le reflet de sa Rose Tyler mais parce qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'elle représentait tout ce que sa jumelle avait jadis représenté pour lui. Et il restait son Docteur. Il n'avait pas le même physique, il lui apparaissait même plus vieux et elle avait bien compris que c'était le cas. Mais pour autant, la même flamme brillait dans ses yeux bleus et elle y lisait la même admiration et ce qu'elle savait maintenant de façon certaine être de l'amour.

Rose se rapprocha du vieux Seigneur du Temps et approchait ses toutes nouvelles lèvres des siennes quand le TARDIS tangua à nouveau et que très vite ensuite, Clara Oswald réapparut dans la salle de la console. Elle courut sans un regard vers le couple jusqu'à la porte de la cabine de police et l'ouvrit la vue qui s'en dégageait chassa son soudain désir à l'esprit de Rose Bis qui, toute excitée par celle-ci, s'exclama qu'elle était à la maison.

Et elle sortit en courant du TARDIS. Elle songeait à sa mère et à Mickey qui devaient s'inquiéter. Ses souvenirs étaient trop embrouillés pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'aucun des deux ne l'attendait plus ici. En entrant dans l'appartement où elle avait grandi, Rose Tyler ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'absence des affaires de sa mère dans le couloir et la couleur écrue des murs. Des voix se faisaient entendre dans la cuisine mais Rose fut tout de même surprise de ne reconnaitre ni les voix de sa mère, ni de son petit-ami. Elle entra quand même dans la cuisine.

Une odeur de dinde brûlée se répandait depuis cette salle dans le salon et la salle à manger. Mais aucune trace de la viande responsable de ce triste fumet. Le salon, qu'elle avait à peine traversé était décoré d'un sapin plein de rubans et autres décorations et les habits des convives à la table étaient tout aussi festifs que le reste de l'appartement. Rose n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que le TARDIS avait atterri le jour de Noël. Mais par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait aucun des convives devant elle, ainsi que la raison de leur mine aussi perplexe devant son apparition dans le salon.

Derrière elle, le Docteur et Clara Oswald venaient de la rattraper et la jeune femme tentait de rétablir un certain ordre dans ce chaos. Elle présenta à sa famille les deux étrangers comme des voisins qu'elle venait d'inviter à se joindre à eux. Les trois voyageurs retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine avec la dinde qu'avait récupérée Clara.

Après avoir fermé les volets de la cloison entre les deux pièces, Rose Tyler demanda vivement ce que tout cela signifiait et qui étaient ces personnes, dans son appartement. Clara Oswald lui expliqua que c'était désormais son appartement et qu'elle l'avait acheté plusieurs années après la « mort » de ses anciens occupants. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent alors vers le Seigneur du Temps. Devant la mine perplexe de ses compagnes à son égard, il leur assura à toutes les deux n'avoir jamais fait le lien auparavant entre les deux appartements, ni même avec le Powell Estate, où toutes les deux pourtant vivaient.

« Je n'avais même encore jamais mis les pieds dans cet appartement avant Noël, remarqua également le Docteur.

\- C'est vrai, dit Clara, d'ailleurs, comment je vais leur expliquer l'absence de mon petit-ami maintenant que vous vous êtes régénéré, Docteur ? »

Le Docteur ne savait plus où se mettre. Rose bis n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était Clara. A l'époque, elle ne devait même pas savoir qu'il avait voyagé avec de nombreuses compagnes originaires de la Terre au fil des siècles. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait alors contre la jeune institutrice était plus que compréhensible, et surtout visible. Il allait devoir s'expliquer auprès d'elle au plus vite…

Clara décida de mentir à ses parents en prétendant qu'ils avaient rompu et que, sur le chemin, elle les avait croisés et les avaient invités. Ils retournèrent ensuite auprès de la famille de la jeune femme et elle raconta son mensonge très facilement, présentant plus officiellement ses voisins : John Smith et sa fille, Rose Smith, du fait de leur grande différence d'âge.

Etrangement, cela ne dérangea pas autant Rose que l'appellation par Clara du Docteur comme son petit-ami. Le Seigneur du Temps avoua tout bas à Rose qu'il avait pensé qu'elle serait vraiment devenue depuis longtemps « Rose Smith ». Il se souvint ensuite n'avoir jamais employé son fameux alias auprès de Rose durant sa neuvième incarnation. La jeune femme sembla pourtant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par-là et ce que cela signifiait parce qu'elle lui répondit en murmurant elle-aussi qu'elle aurait préféré être « Rose de Tardis ». Souriant devant cet heureux souvenir qui revenait au clone de sa compagne, le Seigneur du Temps lui fit remarquer que c'était déjà le cas puisqu'elle provenait du TARDIS, du cœur du TARDIS.

Clara ramena la dinde juste après leur brève discussion puis les invita à s'asseoir à table et à partager leur repas de Noël. Avec un petit pincement aux cœurs, le Docteur se souvint du premier Noël qu'il avait partagé avec les Tyler. Juste après sa régénération. Cette fois-ci, c'était Rose qui s'était régénérée, mais la situation lui semblait pourtant fort parallèle. Le Seigneur du Temps se demanda alors si Rose se souvenait également de cet instant rien qu'à eux après la tentative d'invasion des Syccorax. Leur premier Noël ensemble. L'un des plus beaux moments de ses vies… Le jour de sa régénération qu'il apprécierait toujours le plus.

Avec la dinde cuite dans le cœur du TARDIS, le repas fut pourtant bien meilleur. Et la neige qui commença à tomber dehors avait cette fois tout de naturel. Les cendres du vaisseau Syccorax n'étaient qu'un vieux souvenir un souvenir qu'il ne partageait plus avec Rose Bis. Ce noël-ci serait leur véritable premier souvenir commun.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il se demanda comment le premier noël de Rose Noble et son clone allait se passer. Il ne les reverrait jamais, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de le savoir. Ce deuxième noël au Powell Estate, avec ces deux compagnes, éclipsait à présent tous les vieux souvenirs de sa triste vie depuis qu'il avait perdu Rose Tyler. Il retrouvait tout simplement la joie des premiers jours de sa dixième régénération. La joie de voir Rose Tyler aussi heureuse durant ces jours de festivités. La joie simple de la contempler et de sourire de ses éclats de rire. Et celle de lui tenir la main comme autrefois. Les doigts entrelacés sous la table.

La fête allait si bon train que personne ne remarqua ces marques d'affection plus poussées qu'entre père et fille entre les deux non-humains. Une fois le repas terminé, Clara ramena une bûche, bien plus réussie que la dinde – et sans l'aide cette fois d'un Seigneur du Temps et sa machine temporelle – qu'elle posa sur la table. Ils finirent avec ce dessert au chocolat glacé ce repas de Noël si traditionnel à la fois et si spécial pour tous les deux en même temps.

Le sapin illuminait la pièce mais aucun cadeau n'attendait à son pied. Le Docteur se souvint de celui qu'avait eu la jeune femme lors du Noël dont elle ne devait pas se souvenir. La couronne rose qu'il lui avait offerte avec son cracker était certainement encore quelque part dans le TARDIS. Il se souvenait en fait même parfaitement de l'endroit où il l'avait conservé toutes ces années, et il souhaitait rendre à son clone cette couronne de papier.

« John » fit alors ses adieux à la famille de Clara puis Rose et lui quittèrent l'appartement. La jeune femme fit promettre au Docteur de ne pas disparaitre sans lui dire adieu à elle-aussi. Rose douta fortement de l'honnêteté du Seigneur du Temps quand il accepta de le lui promettre. Mais Clara était une compagne comme elle, comme Sarah-Jane, Martha ou Donna, et le Docteur ne les abandonnaient pas ainsi. En attendant, c'était elle qui retournait dans le TARDIS à ses côtés et elle s'en réjouissait.

A l'intérieur de la cabine de police, le Seigneur du Temps fouilla dans un tas de malles qu'il sortit de nulle part. Une malle où des bouquins usés s'entassaient avec un globe en cristal et d'autres objets que Rose n'avait jamais vu dans cette vie, ni dans l'autre dont elle se souvenait à peine. Avec un cri victorieux, le Docteur brandit ce que Rose n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre comme un cracker. Il était déchiré, il avait donc déjà servi. Mais il n'était pas abimé pour autant et une couronne de papier rose dépassait du cadeau de noël.

Le souvenir de l'instant qu'ils avaient alors partagé après sa régénération lui revint en mémoire et elle s'avança lentement vers l'objet que le Docteur lui tendit. Elle le prit dans ses mains et sortit la couronne qu'elle avait déjà portée dans une autre vie. Le Docteur la posa sur sa tête puis sourit en la revoyant ainsi. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le remercia d'avoir gardé le cadeau.

« Ça te permettra de garder un souvenir de ton ancienne vie, répondit le Docteur.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai compris que le Powell Estate et moi, c'était fini. Ma maison, c'est le TARDIS, maintenant.»

Heureux d'entendre une telle sincérité dans sa voix, le Docteur la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours chez elle, ici.


	12. Chapitre 11 Premier voyage de Rose Bis

Chapitre onze : Premier voyage de Rose Bis de TARDIS.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant, Docteur ? Demanda Rose Bis Tyler après leur courte étreinte.

\- C'est noël sur ta planète, fais ton choix.

\- Je voudrais retourner dans l'espace. Le dernier vrai souvenir que j'ai, qui ne soit pas confus, c'était mon enlèvement par les Dalek sur le Satellite cinq. Je voudrais retrouver de bons souvenirs de l'espace et de nos voyages dans le TARDIS.

\- Très bien. Un endroit en particulier de notre grand univers ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un endroit que l'on n'a pas encore visités tous les deux en tout cas. Je commence à retrouver par bribes les souvenirs postérieurs de Rose au Grand Méchant Loup Je n'ai pas envie de les avoir en double.

\- D'accord. Une planète d'argent, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ce sera un peu comme la neige qui tombe, ici. »

Rose bis hocha la tête et elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers de la salle de contrôle. En-dessous d'elle, le Seigneur du Temps se démenait avec la console de rotor temporelle. Le TARDIS commença ensuite à se dématérialiser et s'enfonça dans le vortex du temps.

(…)

Le Docteur s'était assis à côté de Rose. La jeune femme, enfin plutôt jeune fille puisqu'elle avait de nouveau dix-neuf ans et non plus presque trente, se tenait la tête entre les mains en grimaçant. Le Seigneur du Temps comprit vite que c'étaient ses souvenirs qui peu à peu lui revenaient et ses faisaient une place dans son esprit. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça la ferait souffrir. Le Docteur posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du clone de Rose. Elle le sentit le toucher et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle ne pleurait pas vraiment mais le Docteur voyait sa peine dans ses yeux.

« On est arrivés ? Demanda Rose bis.

\- Non, pas encore. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… J'ai du mal à faire le tri, mais je vais y arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es revenu ? De mauvais souvenirs de Rose ? On n'a pas eu que des voyages idylliques tous les deux.

\- Non, ce… Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs du TARDIS… »

Puisque Rose Tyler avait passé tout son temps après sa régénération, causée par les événements du Satellite Cinq, dans le TARDIS avec lui, le Docteur comprit qu'elle parlait de ceux qu'il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer, ceux qui étaient sûrement les plus douloureux de la jeune femme. Ceux du Monde parallèle. Avant qu'elle ne le retrouve pour le perdre à nouveau. Des années s'étaient écoulées entre leurs deux adieux à Bad Wolf Bay, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qui les avait accompagnées.

« Rose, commença-t-il,… »

Le TARDIS sortait du vortex temporel et commençait à se matérialiser. Rose, qui n'était plus habituée aux tanguages du vaisseau spatial, se retrouva projetée vers la rampe de l'escalier. Le Docteur l'attrapa par la taille pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Cette fois, on y est, marmonna le Docteur. »

Rose reprenait ses esprits et se releva assez vite à la suite du Seigneur du Temps.

« On est où, exactement ? Demanda la jeune fille en le rejoignant près de la console.

\- Exactement là où l'on devait aller. C'est parfait. Tu veux voir ça la première ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Rose Bis courut jusqu'aux portes du TARDIS et les ouvrit sans attendre le Seigneur du Temps. Devant elle s'étendait à perte de vue un horizon de grisaille. Un brouillard immense.

« C'est ça votre planète d'argent ? Une planète de brouillard ? Demanda Rose. Quoique ça peut être assez romantique, quand même…

\- Du brouillard ? S'alarma le Docteur en la rejoignant dehors. Il n'est pas censé être là, ce brouillard ! »

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna avec l'air autour d'eux et le brouillard en particulier, quoique dans cet air, il n'y avait justement rien d'autre à scanner. Rose remarqua qu'il n'était plus bleu comme celui du premier Docteur qu'elle avait connu. La lueur verte s'éteignit et le Docteur lui cria de retourner dans le TARDIS immédiatement. Surprise mais consciente des dangers potentiels qu'un tel brouillard pouvaient représenter, Rose bis de TARDIS retourna très vite dans la cabine de police que le Docteur referma derrière elle.

Il s'était déjà posté devant la console et scannait l'air avec des appareils vraiment étranges qu'il avait branché à la console et à la porte. L'ensemble de fils qui sillonnaient déjà la salle de la console lui rappela la machine à analyser les faux fantômes qui étaient en vrai des Cybermen. La peur de retomber une nouvelle fois dans le néant du Void traversa à nouveau l'esprit de Rose Tyler et elle frissonna de peur.

« C'est bien un brouillard synthétique mais il n'est pas toxique. Pas pour des humains… Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas naturel. Quelqu'un a fait ce brouillard. Et pour une bonne raison. Ou une mauvaise, évidemment. Mais il y a une explication. Et ce brouillard est peut-être quand même dangereux, pour la faune et les ouvriers. Ils ne sont pas humains si je me souviens bien. Mais on peut sortir quand même. Pas besoin d'un masque à gaz. J'espère seulement qu'on verra assez devant nous… Rose ?

\- Hum, oui… Je… Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un instant…

\- Tu veux rester dans le TARDIS ? Sortir et enquêter avec moi sur ce brouillard te fera du bien, j'en suis certain.

\- Il n'y aura aucun danger ?

\- Je ne peux pas te l'assurer. Mais Rose Tyler a toujours préféré le danger et le mystère !

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas _cette _Rose Tyler ! Et je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau affaire à des Daleks, des Cybermen et encore moins être de nouveau séparée de toi !

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souffert moi-aussi de ce qui nous est arrivé. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Si tu veux tu peux même me tenir la main. »

Rose rit et refusa la main tendue par le Docteur. Elle avait des souvenirs qui lui jaillissaient du clone du Docteur, John Noble, qui tendait la main ainsi à leur fille. Elle était la clone de Rose, pas de leur fille. Mais elle savait que le Docteur ne voulait pas l'infinitiser, il voulait seulement être gentil avec elle parce qu'il ressentait son trouble à chaque fois que l'un des souvenirs de la Rose adulte jaillissait à son esprit.

(…)

La planète d'argent comme la surnommait le Seigneur du Temps s'appelait Silver Blett, et c'était majoritairement une plante minière. Tout le sous-sol de la planète tellurique était constitué d'argent. Personne n'expliquait vraiment sa formation mais cela donnait à Silver Blett une grande influence économique et principalement monétaire de tout le secteur stellaire de l'Hégémonie de Kara. Le Docteur et Rose bis Tyler traversaient à présent les rues de la plus grande ville de la planète, mais ils étaient toujours perdus dans ce brouillard. Brouillard qui s'épaississait de plus en plus à chacun de leurs pas.

« Les murs en argent sont magnifiques, ce brouillard gâche tout Grommelait le Docteur.

\- On arrivera peut-être à le diluer ce brouillard, suggéra Rose.

\- S'il nous faut le faire. »

La plus grande mine d'argent de la planète apparut enfin devant eux, à la périphérie sud de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans la mine où le brouillard était moins opaque. Les ouvriers portaient pourtant toujours des masques et le brouillard cachaient le Docteur et sa compagne à leurs yeux. Les deux voyageurs temporels continuèrent leur route vers le cœur de la mine. La lumière artificielle, plus forte que celle du soleil, y chassait le brouillard et ils purent enfin voir comment l'argent collecté dans cette mine était pur et brillant. Ils comprirent aussi que quelque chose clochait dans cette mine. Les chevaux n'étaient pas dirigés par des hommes et portaient seuls les paniers remplis de lingots d'argent pur, comme s'ils étaient conscients, autant que des humains. Pour autant des chaines les retenaient et ils hennissaient de douleur à chacun de leurs pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, ici. »

Rose Bis venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète. Le brouillard artificiel, cette mine où les soldats semblaient être des ouvriers et non plus de simples animaux.

« On devrait chercher le directeur de cette mine, il nous éclairera sûrement sur la situation sur cette planète.

\- On ne peut pas demander à un ouvrier ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vois des ouvriers ?

\- Les chevaux. »

Le Docteur regarda Rose bizarrement puis il remarqua que deux chevaux s'étaient arrêtés… pour discuter. Mais ils ne hennissaient pas. Ils parlaient. Ou le TARDIS traduisait. Mais il fallait que ce soit un vrai langage pour cela et pas un langage animal. Or là, c'étaient de vrais mots que s'échangeaient les deux équins.

« Des chevaux parlants ! S'exclama le Docteur. C'est… Idiot.

\- Et brillant, non ?

\- Non. C'est idiot. Ici, en tout cas. Ils les font travailler comme des esclaves, ce qui est pratique normalement pour ne pas avoir à employer des ouvriers humains pour porter ces lingots. Mais si ce sont des esclaves, pourquoi leur avoir appris à parler ? Ou alors avoir réduit en esclavage des chevaux intelligents ? C'est tellement rare, exceptionnel. C'est idiot de les utiliser ainsi.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu cette évolution ? Proposa Rose.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'ils auraient évalués ?

\- Si on leur demandait ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit. Rose voulait seulement parler avec ces chevaux intelligents. L'exceptionnalité de la situation valait bien cette petite « discussion ».

« Bonjour, dit Rose, j'ai entendu que vous parliez. Tous les animaux peuvent-ils faire de même, sur cette planète ?

\- Non. Seulement les chevaux. Dans les mines. »

La voix était coupée de hennissements rauques mais restait compréhensive. Et le Docteur en était fort surpris. Plus encore par ce qu'avait répondu le cheval interrogé. Dans les mines seulement. Quelque chose devait avoir mal tourné dans ces mines. Et ça expliquerait le brouillard. La planète était peut-être en danger. Ils creusaient dans son cœur depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires. Il n'avait pas pensé que les dangers seraient si nombreux. Ils auraient dû repartir dans le TARDIS…

« C'est la faute de l'argent ? Demanda Rose Tyler.

\- En quelque sorte. L'argent empoisonne notre herbe en surface. Ce qui nous rend plus intelligents que les autres chevaux de la galaxie depuis plus longtemps que les Hommes eux-mêmes s'en souviennent. Mais depuis que l'on est forcé de brouter l'herbe souterraine, celle qui pousse de plus en plus près du noyau d'argent pur de notre monde, nous avons la capacité de parler en plus de penser.

\- Vous dites que c'est l'herbe ? Demanda le Docteur.

\- Oui.

\- Ca n'a rien avoir avec le brouillard, alors ?

\- Quel brouillard ? Demanda le premier cheval parlant, à moitié en hennissant.

\- Comment vous pouvez parler aussi bien ? Demanda Rose au second.

\- Je suis un vétéran des chevaux mineurs. Lui, il vient à peine d'arriver. Il n'en a pas assez brouté pour parler aussi distinctement que les anciens. »

Le cheval qui semblait le plus intelligent semblait pourtant n'avoir fait aucune remarque sur le brouillard, comme s'il avait été au courant. Et que ce brouillard avait donc bien un lien avec cette mine comme son instinct le lui avait soufflé.

Il enjoignit Rose à l'accompagner vers la sortie, la seule de la mine mais aussi la direction vers laquelle se dirigeaient les deux chevaux. Le plus vieux semblait regarder de tout côté alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement, comme s'ils faisaient seulement leur boulot. Mais le Docteur était sûr qu'ils faisaient plus que cela. L'un des deux en tout cas.

A la sortie de la mine, le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais. Et les chevaux aussi. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous ici, comprit le Docteur. Mais même s'ils parlaient, ils n'avaient sûrement pas les capacités techniques et les connaissances scientifiques pour produire ce brouillard – qui devait servir de diversion pour leur évasion. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils préparaient. La question était de savoir comment ils s'y étaient pris et qui d'autres étaient dans le coup. Mais une chose était certaine : Silver Blett allait changer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Docteur ?

\- On va assister à une rébellion, équine.

\- Une rébellion équine ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Bon, j'admets que ça doit être une première. Mais je t'avais dit que Silver Blett était une planète exceptionnelle, non ?

\- Oui… Je m'attendais quand même à autre chose.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le Seigneur du Temps, mais c'est ça la joie des voyages dans le TARDIS après tout. Elle ne nous mène jamais où on l'attend. Ou, quand elle le fait, ce sont les événements qui se produisent que l'on n'attendait pas. Une résistance unique sur une planète unique, c'est vraiment pas mal comme premier voyage, non ?

\- C'est le lot des voyages dans le TARDIS, résuma Rose. »

Le Docteur opina puis les deux compagnons s'avancèrent vers le groupe de chevaux. Ils étaient maintenant sortis de la mine et de retour à l'orée de la ville. En plein brouillard de nouveau. Pendant peu de temps, pourtant : le brouillard se dissipa d'un coup tout autour d'eux. Un faisceau doré balaya le sol en même temps et Rose et le Docteur virent descendre ensuite des sortes de commandos au bout de cordes. Ils encerclèrent bientôt les deux voyageurs en les menaçant de leurs armes.

Les chevaux autour d'eux se cabrèrent et Rose empoigna la main du Docteur. Leur premier voyage s'éloignait de plus en plus du voyage romantique que la jeune fille s'était imaginée quand le Seigneur du Temps lui avait promis une planète faite entièrement d'argent. Ce premier voyage lui rappelait au contraire de plus son premier voyage avec le Seigneur du Temps, quand ils avaient survécu à la fin du monde.


End file.
